Sonihrek
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: Sonic lived a peaceful life in his woods, when he met blabbering cat Odd and an evil lord ordered them to rescue princess Ami from a demon powerpuff girl. But what happens when Sonic and Ami fall for each other? No flaming.
1. Introducing Sonic

**Sonihrek**

Chapter 1: Introducing Sonic

In darkness, a storybook was lay down. Then it was opened by itself telling a story as someone reads it and turned the pages that shows the story.

"'Years ago, in a place far away, there lived a beautiful rockstar princess. Sadly, this princess fell under an enchantment that no one could explain. Many brave knights try to free her from the spell but they all failed. And so, to this day, the princess is currently waiting in the highest room in the tallest tower, waiting for her true love, and true love's first kiss'."

A pause, then whoever is it laughs as it ripped the page out of the book. "Come on! Nothing like that would happen!"

The story, and person, is coming from an outhouse somewhere in the woods. As the toilet was flushed, whoever was talking came out of the house. It is a blue hedgehog with green eyes wearing white gloves and red shoes. He looks around the place he's staying in. It wasn't much, but for the hedgehog named Sonic, it's home.

Offscreen guy:_** Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**_

_**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**_

_**She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**_

_**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**_

"Sonihrek"

_**The years start comin' and they don't stop comin'**_

_**Fed to the rules and hit the ground runnin'**_

_**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**_

_**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

He scoops up some goo. Then after taking his gloves and shoes off, he places it top of a homemade shower nearby. He then bathed himself whistling and slapping some mud onto the ground.

"Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog"

_**So much to do, so much to see**_

_**So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets?**_

_**You'll never know if you don't go**_

_**You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

Sonic then uses slime to brush his teeth. Once he's done, he shows his teeth to a mirror. It shatters upon seeing him.

"Matthew Gèczy as Odd Della Robbia"

"Wendee Lee as Konata Izumi"

"Kari Wahlgren as Kagami Hiiragi"

"Michelle Ruff as Tsukasa Hiiragi"

"Karen Strassman as Miyuki Takara"

(A/N: Konata and the other Lucky Star girls will make their appareance on the fifth chapter, "Rumble on Toonia", just like Doogal and his friends did in "JusSonic's Raven".)

_**Hey, now, you're an all-star**_

_**Get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey, now, you're a rock star**_

_**Get the show on, get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shootin' stars break the mold**_

"Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki"

"Liza Ortiz as Amy Rose"

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**_

_**You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**_

_**But the meteor men beg to differ**_

_**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

Sonic pushes some mud out of a log and grabs a slug.

"Kayzie Rogers as Kotake Tetsuya"

Moments later, Sonic is painting something on a slab of bark. After he finishes, he kisses the painting, so it looks like he had lipstick. He placed it in front of his house and went inside.

_**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**_

_**The waters getting warm so you might as well swim**_

_**My world's on fire how about yours**_

_**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**_

In a nearby pub, an angry mob of men pour out of the doors. They are making a plan to get rid of a certain fastest thing alive.

_**Hey now you're an All Star**_

_**Get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star**_

_**Get the show on get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Sonic makes a fire by blowing it onto a pile of wood. He smiles. In the woods, the mob sets fire to their torches. Sonic settles down on a recliner.

The angry mob runs into the swamp, trampling Sonic's keep out signs. Sonic hears it and looks out the window.

_**Hey now you're an All Star**_

_**Get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star**_

_**Get the show on get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Sonic rolls his eyes and sighs. It's time to do what he usually does: get rid of the mob.


	2. Scaring the Villagers and Odd

Chapter 2: Scaring the Villagers and Odd

The villagers walked quietly through the bushes, not planning to let Sonic know they had arrived, although he had seen them already. They stopped right in front of Sonic's home.

"Is he in there?" asked Skulker in concern. Cree, who he was speaking to nodded.

Leika Tamaki smirked and steps forward. "Let's get him!"

"Whoa, are you crazy?" said Technus, quietly stopping her. "Don't you know what he'd do to you if he catches you?"

"Yeah! He'd grind your bones to make his bread." agreed Zuko.

"Oh really," The mob turned and gasped as they see who spoke: Sonic himself standing before them, on a rock ledge. He was at least amused as he continued, "I think you have me confused with a giant. First..." he then disarms the mob (except Technus, who is holding a torch) in superspeed in a literal whirlwind of motion.

Then he came back to where he was standing and walked forward slowly as he continued, "Now me, a Hedgehog, I am much worst. I can make a suit of your skins."

"No!" yelped Ember the Dragon (from the Spyro games) in fear.

Sonic continued to talk to him, "I could shave your liver and squeeze the jelly from your eyes." Sonic pauses to think then he continues, "Actually, it's not all that good."

"Stay back, hedger! Back!" yelled Technus nervously as he waved his torch at him. "I'm warning you!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and lifts up a hand. Suddenly the torch is blown off without him going near it. The mob gasped in disbelief.

"Now then..." Sonic said calmly. He took a deep breath each, and roared, **"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!", **making the mob screamed in horror and fear.

Then after a while, Sonic stoped and waited as the mob continued. They soon stopped and shivered.

"This is the part when you run away, now." Sonic whispered, leaning foward.

The mob did that just thanb. They run off screaming horror, leaving Sonic's home altogether. Sonic laughed at this. He exclaimed, "And stay out?!"

Sonic then saw a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. It had a picture of a creature on it and some words.

"'Wanted, Demons, Freaks, Toons, etc,'" Sonic said, reading the paper. So that is what it was all about. The mob was trying to turn him in for some cash.

Sonic rolled his eyes and threw the paper onto the ground. He walked back to his cabin. He figured it is none of his buisness and he shouldn't bothered to deal with whoever pursuing the Demons, Freaks, Toons, etc, alike.

What Sonic didn't know, was that he will soon be proven wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. This one's full. Take it away!"

A coach of prisoners rolls away, while a sad group consisting of the Seven Dwarfs are led away in chains by a guard. It was by order of Lord Kotake that the land be rid of toons, anime, supernatural, mystical characters, or whatever roamed it.

"Move it," snapped one of guards which were composed of Commando's, as he shoved the drawfs and was met by a glare from Grumpy.

At a table nearby, a figure is sitting at the table. This one wears clothing which doesn't covers half of his body, this is Major Pie (from Tokyo Mew Mew); Captain of the Commando.

"Next," Pie said.

"Give me those," a Commando says to a fairy named Bloom taking away her dragonfire, "Your magic days are over."

"That's 20 pieces of silver for the fairy," Pie said, as he handed them to a man. "Next!"

"Get up, come on," a Commando said, as he drags Bloom away.

"20 pieces," Pie said again.

In line, a mean girl named Sissi Delmas is turning in a small, cute cat with yellow and purple fur and purple eyes, wearing a purple collar with a silver O-shaped tag on it. His name is Odd Della Robbia.

Odd then sees Mickey and Minnie Mouse in a large cage and their son Willy (dannyfangirl's OC) in a smaller cage.

"Get me out of here! This cage is squeezing me!" cried Willy as he struggles against the bars uselessly.

Odd groaned then he turned to his captor, "Come on! Don't hand me over to them! At least change me back and I won't beat you up this time!"

"Quiet! At least you'd be outta my hair!" snarled Sissi angrily as she pulls on the leash.

"Next!" called out Pie. A boy named Andy comes forward.

Pie eyes an astronaut doll named Buzz Lightyear that's on Andy's hands. Pie said, "And what are you turning in?"

"This action figure." said Andy sadly.

"I'm not an action figure, I'm a space ranger!" protested Buzz. Pie just looks at him thinking this is his best excuse and says, "Okay, 6 Gold Coins for the crazy toy. Take them away!"

"I thought you were my ally!" shouted Buzz as Pie's men take him away. Andy sighs as he leaves with his money. Sissi comes in forcing Odd near the table.

"What is this?" Pie asked looking at Odd with a frown.

"This cat can speak." said Sissi with a smirk.

"Right." Pie said rolling his eyes. He has seen some weird things, but a talking cat is something new to him. "Well, that is good for 3 Coins. That is, if you could prove it.

"Of course!" laughed Sissi as she removes the leash. "Start talking, brat!"

Odd did not but stares. He refuses to say anything because he knew what would happened afterwards.

Pie just pauses then frowns, "Well?"

Sissi chuckles nervously as she said, "He is nervous. This is his first time here, really." She grabs Odd as she said, "He loves to talk!" She then angrily yells at Odd, "Talk, you stupid..."

"I've heard enough! Guards!" said Pie signaling his men to go take Sissi and Odd away from the table.

"No! He can talk, really!" insisted Sissi. Then, trying as she might, she takes Odd's mouth and tries to make it looked like she's talking. Unfortunately, she does a bad impression doing so, "'I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the most talkative cat you ever seen!"

Pie pauses then sighs, "Get her away from me."

Pie's men didn't need a second invite as they move in and begins to take Sissi away. "No, wait! She can talk! I mean it!" yelled Sissi. As she struggles to escape, one of her legs kicked a cage with Masha in it from Ichigo Momomiya's hands. The cage fell on Odd and sprinkled him with something. To everyone and Odd's amazement, he begins to lift up. Which means one thing...

"Whoa! I can fly!" yelled Odd in amazement.

"He can fly!" exclaimed Ichigo amzed.

"He can fly!" yelled Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles being held by someone, who looks shocked and amazed at this.

"He can speak!" yelled Pie shocked as he realized Sissi was telling the truth this whole time.

"Darn right, ugly! I'm a flying, talking neko kitty! You may see a pig fly, heck maybe a Superfly! But I bet you didn't see a kitty fly!" yelled Odd as he begins to flies away from the area.  
Well, he tried to. But whatever is sprinkled on him begins to wear off as Odd feels herself beginning to fall.

"Oh boy." groaned Odd as he fell onto the ground. He got up and groaned.

"Seize him!" Pie yelled pointing at Odd. Pie's men lunges at Odd. They almost got him but he got out of their clutches. He then runs off with Pie's men in hot pursuit.


	3. Invasion of the Toons

Chapter 3: Invasion of the Toons

Odd runs into the forest as fast as he can. He can hear Pie's men yelling as they chased after him. He didn't bother to look as he kept looking back. Suddenly he bumped into something and fell back. He looks up and gasped as a familiar blue hedgehog turned around and glares at him.

"Oh boy." groaned Odd nervously.

Sonic frowns. He was busy putting up a new 'Keep Out' sign when this cat bumped into him. He then hears something and looked up to see Pie and his men running towards them. Odd hid behind him.

Pie sees Sonic and yelled out, "You there... hedgehog!"

"Yes?" Sonic asked giving a grim stare.

Pie takes a piece of paper out and reads it, "By order of Lord Kotake Tetsuya, I am allowed to place you and the cat under arrest so I can take you to a designated resettlement facility."

As Pie finishes reading, Sonic glares at him, making Pie very nervous. Sonic's glare seems like it is trying to get him and trying to swallow his soul. After a few more seconds, Sonic asks dryly, "Is that so? You and what army?"

Pie turned, expecting his men to back him up, but to his shock, the only things behind him were the weapons they left behind when they run away in fear. Pie turned and chuckled nervously.

"Uh...boo." Sonic said.

Pie screamed and runs off after his men. As Pie runs off, Sonic scoffed, turns around, and heads back to his house.

Odd looks amazed. He has just been saved by a hedgehog. No monster, let alone a hedgehog, has ever done that for him before. He chuckles before running after Sonic.

"Hey can I say something? What you did back there was so cool." said Odd grinning.

"Are you talking to...," Sonic turned to face Odd but the cat seems to have gone. "Me?" Sonic turns around then almost jumped out of his shoes in alarm yelling as Odd appeared in front of him like magic!

"Yeah I was talking to you! You were really great back there, did I tell you that? Those creeps think they were so cool. Then you show up and boomed!" As Sonic walks off, Odd follows as he continues, "They tripped over themselves like they were in a room full of Micro Machines! That makes me feel great."

"Oh, that's great, really." said Sonic sarcastically trying to ignore him.

"It is so cool to be free."

"If that's the case, why don't you find your own friends and celebrate your freedom with them?"  
As Sonic walks off, Odd pauses to think about this. He frowns. He does have friends but he don't think they'd recognized him because of what he looks like now.

"Well, my friends aren't around right now." Odd looked back and cringes. "And no way in the Underworld am I going back there!" He pauses, smiles, and follows Sonic once more. "Maybe I could stay with you. After wall, you're the biggest, bluest and fastest being I ever heard of. With you by my side, we can scare the snap out of anyone who messes with us."

Sonic rolls his eyes as he stops. He turns around and roars once more. He hopes doing so would make the little cat run away in fear and leave him alone.

To his shock, Odd just stares and shrugs, "Okay, that was scary. Not that I think it is." Sonic, groaning that his attempt to frighten Odd off has failed, turns around and tries to avoid the little cat as he continues, "One more for sure. If your demon self doesn't freak people out, your body odor would. You need some shampoo and Tic Tacs or something because you stink!"

Seeing Sonic leaving, he tries to catch up popping out of a log like magic, "You know, you almost made me lose all my fur. It reminds me of the time..."

Sonic shuts Odd's mouth with his hand. But to his annoyance, Odd kept talking even though she is silence. Giving up, Sonic removes the spell, allowing Odd to continue, "I really ate some bad strawberries. I smell pretty bad after that, let me tell you!"

"Why are you following me around?" snapped Sonic. He growls as he walks away.

"Simple." Odd said. He then sighs as he begins to sing...

Odd: _**Cause I'm all alone**_

_**There's no one here beside me**_

_**My problems are all gone,**_

_**There's no one to deride me**_

_**But you gotta have frien**__**--**_

Sonic interrupts Odd singing by yelling, "Will you stop that?!" He then lifts up Odd to his level. He glares as he said, "It's a wonder you have any friends at all by the way you sing!"

Odd just smiles as he said, "That is what I liked about you. You are a true friend. Only they can be cruelly honest...sometimes."

Sonic drops Odd and said, "Look, kitty, look at me! What am I?"

Odd looks Sonic up and down. He shrugs as he said, "Really blue?"

"No! I'm a hedgehog! You know, 'Kill the Beast'! Doesn't that concern you?"

"Nah." Odd said smiling. He pauses then he said, "I like you. My name is Odd Della Robbia, a boy turned into a cat somehow. What's your name?"

Sonic pauses then he said, "Sonic."

"Sonic, huh? You want to know what else I liked about you, Sony? Can I call you Sony?" asked Odd as he follows Sonic up to a hill. "You are one of those people who don't care of people think of you. I like and respect that. You're cool."

The two stopped as they reached a top of the hill that overlooks Sonic's woods and home.  
Odd notes the home and frowns, "Geez, what a dump. What kind of weirdo would live in that place."

"I do. It's my home." Sonic said offended.

As Sonic moves on, Odd looked sheepishly as he said, "And what a lovely home indeed! I loved how you decorate the place. Nice budget you used." He stops and comments on the boulder. "I really like that boulder. Nice."

As they get near the house, Odd stops to notes a bunch of "Keep Out" signs Sonic has as he walks by.

"Let me guess: you don't entertain much?" Odd asked Sonic as he is about to go into his home.

"I prefer peace and quiet." Sonic sighs in annoyance.

"Same here. That is another thing we have in common. I hate it when someone gets in your face. You try to give them a hint to leave but they don't buy. That the awkward silence happens."

As Odd said this, sure enough, an awkward silence did happen. Sonic glares at Odd. The cat pauses, grins sheepishly.

Then he said, "Okay if I roomed in with you?"

"What?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Can I stay here, please?"

Sonic seems to smiled as he said, "Sure."

"Really?" Odd asked smiling.

"No." Sonic said annoyed.

"Oh come!" yelped Odd as he jumps up and grabs Sonic by the fur. "I can't go back out there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak, demon, whatever!"

Sonic gave an 'actually I do' look. Odd pauses then she continues, "Okay, perhaps you do. But it's that reason why we must stick together. You got to let me stay here! Come on!"

Sonic groans then he gave in. "Fine, fine. But one night only."

"All right!" cheered Odd as he runs into Sonic's home.

"Hey!" yelled Sonic as he follows Odd into his home. He glares as the cat jumps up and down on a chair. Sonic yells out, "Get out of my meditating chair!"

Odd ignores him asshe said, "This is going to be hard core! We can stay up late, tell stories about girls, and in the morning, I will make us mashed potatoes!"

Sonic just glares even more annoyed. Odd looks around as he said, "Say...where do I sleep?"

"Outside!" yelled Sonic in a loud tone of voice as he points outside. Odd, getting the hint, got off the chair and heads to the door.

"Oh, I get it. It's okay." Odd sniffed as he walks out. "I don't know you and you don't know me. So it's outside for me, I guess. Here I go."

Odd finally got outside sniffing as he passes Sonic. Sonic turns and said, "Good night." He then slams the door on Odd's face. Outside, Odd sighs as he lays down. "I guess I can get used to the outdoors. I am a cat, I was born outside. I will be out here by myself, you know. By myself, outside."

Sonic groans as he walks through his home as Odd begins to sing sadly.

Odd: _**I'm all alone**_

_**There's no one here beside me...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Sonic was sitting at the table eating dinner all by himself using some goo as candle wax. As he eats his meal, he glances at Odd looking in from outside. Sonic sighs. Odd, meanwhile, stops looking in the window and sat down on the doorstep sighing.

As Sonic continues to eat, he hears a noise. He frowns as he puts his food down. He got up and exclaimed, "Didn't I say for you to stay outside?"

"But I am outside!"

Sonic looked and to his surprise, Odd was shouting through the window from outside. The blue hedgehog looks surprised. He then hears more noises and begins looking around to see what's making them.

Sonic looks and sees shadows coming from a nearby room. He went in and looked around. At first, he couldn't find who was making them. That is...

"Well, everyone, it's far from where we live but we don't have a choice, do we?"

Sonic looks on the table and sees an orange spidermonkey, an Indian elephant and a yellow Albino rhino wearing bean scout clothing. They are Lazlo, Raj and Clam.

"It's not home but it will have to do." Raj sighs in agreement.

"I liked this bed!" giggled Clam happily bouncing on a slug.

"Got you!" yelled Sonic as he grabs at Clam but he got out of his grip and ends up on his shoulder. He was chewing on his quills.

"Eew. Awful." said Clam spitting out in disgust.

"That's because it's not food. It's a scary hedgehog's quills." giggled Lazlo.

Very annoyed, Sonic grabs the Bean Scouts and yelled out, "What are you doing in my home?!"

Suddenly something bumped him from behind forcing him to drop the Bean Scouts. He turned and sees a coffin with an African-American girl apparently asleep in it. Six little babies and a dog in weird looking clothes are next to the coffin waving innocently.

(A/N: I am referencing to the Snow White parody of one of the _Rugrats: Tales from the Crib_.)

"What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled as he shoves the coffin back. "Dead Autobot off the table!"

"Where can we put it?" Tommy asked with a frown.

"Yeah, the bed's taken!" Kimi agreed.

"What?" Alarmed, Sonic goes to a curtain hiding his bedroom from view. He moves it and gasps in shock, and for a good reason.

"What?" asked a ninja named Tobe (from the Pucca series) while sitting in his bed.

Sonic angrily takes Tobe out of his bedroom and dragged him to the door. "I live alone in the woods, I even put up signs! I am a hedgehog!" Sonic yelled as he opens the door and throws Tobe out. "What do I have to do to get some privacy?!" Sonic looked outside and gasped. Outside is a big nightmare coming true.

"No, no, NO!" Sonic yelled in horror.

In front of his home, a bunch of demons, freaks, toons, etc. are camped literally out front! There seems to be more than what she just saw. Mickey, Minnie and Willy are in front of a fire trying to keep warm, an elf named Link is playing his ocarina to the delight of a bunch of chao, and a witch named Majorin is directing wizards and witches on brooms to land.

This is more than Sonic to stand, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY WOODS?!"

Everyone stops as they went silent and gasped in horror. Bloom and her friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla yelped and flew away and hide in a nearby tent.

Glaring angrily, Sonic exclaimed, "Everyone, leave now! Get outta here! Move it! Now," Sonic tries to force everyone out, but then he sees Snoopy and the rest of the Peanuts gang running into his home. "Oh no, you don't! Not in there!" He runs after them but they close the door in his face and locked him out. Sonic growled then he turns and looks accusingly at an innocent Odd.

"Don't look at me! I didn't invite them!" Odd protested.

"Duh. No one invited us." Buzz said rolling his eyes as he sighs, "We were force to come here."

"What? By who?" Sonic asked wondering.

"It was Lord Kotake Tetsuya." Donald said.

"Isso mesmo. He huffed and puffed and he...signed an eviction notice." Jose agreed sadly.

Sonic groans in annoyance. "Okay. Does anyone know where I can find this Lord Kotake?" Sonic demanded more than he asked. Everyone looked nervously.

"I know! I know!" Odd said jumping up and down through the crowd.

"Does anyone else know where to find him?" Sonic asked desperately. He really does not want to hear Odd. Ed stupidly raises his hand but Eddy slaps it down and gave him a look. "Anyone?"

"Me, me, pick me!"

Looking around, Sonic can see that no one but Od would offer to say anything. He groans as he said, "Very well then. Listen up all of you. Do not think you would be comfy because you won't be here for long! In fact, I'm going to see this…Kotake guy right now and get you all off my property and back to where you all came from!" The crowd pauses, then they cheered happily.

Sonic groans. He is not used to cheering. He glances at Odd and said, "Odd, you're coming with me."

"Why?" Lazlo asked.

"Because 1) you know where to find this Finbarr guy. 2) I don't trust you to be here by yourself besides these guys. And 3) I will kill you if you don't come!"

Odd paused then he said, "Gimme another reason."

"Just come on!" Sonic snapped as he passed through the crowd. The Winx girls place a flower necklace around his neck as thanks but Sonic got rid of it as he heads out of his home. Odd followed with a smile.

"This is going to be great. Sonic the Hedgehog and Odd Della Robbia, two stalwart friends, on a big major adventure! I liked it!" Odd exclaimed. Then he begins to sing as they are away from the area.

Odd: _**On the road again**_

"Sing it, Sony!" Odd said to Sonic as he continues.

_**I can't wait to get on the road again**_

"Didn't I ask earlier for you to stop singing?" Sonic snapped annoyed as he continues going on his way.

"Can I whistle?" Odd asked concerned.

"No!"

"How about hum?"

Sonic sighs as he said, "Fine, you can hum."

Odd smiles as he hums the song he was singing as the two heads off on their way to Lord Kotake Tetsuya's castle.


	4. Kotake the Rotten Lord

Chapter 4: Kotake the Rotten Lord

Lord Kotake's castle lies in the city of Toonia where he rules with an iron fist (sometimes literally). Somewhere in the castle, a figure is seen walking somewhere. It's a young boy with spiky grayish dark blue hair and grayish blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt with purple sleeves and a red 10 on the front, dark blue pants and red and white sneakers. Believe it or not, he is the infamous Lord Kotake Tetsuya who ordered the Purge.

Passing his guards, he went into the torture room. An alien that looked like an anthrophormofic whale, named Gantu, is in there dunking something in a bucket of water nearby.

"That's enough, Gantu. He's going to talk." said Kotake as he came forward with a smirk. Needless to say, Gantu takes out what he is dunking; a small pink piglet named, oddly enough, Piglet.

Kotake laughs as he walks up to the table. He stops when she reaches the table, which is higher than he is.

"Ahem!" snapped Kotake glaring at Gantu. Then Gantu, noticing the situation, goes over to a lever nearby and pulled it, causing the table with Piglet on it to lower. Kotake then takes out a small Piglet plush as he began to mimck Piglet.

"Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the piglet kid!" Kotake said mocking Piglet as he sneered at him while tearing the plush apart.

"You're a monster!" yelled Piglet angrily.

"I am no monster, you are! You and the rest of those freaks, whatever they are messing up my perfect world!" Kotake glanced at Piglet as he continues, "Now tell me where the others are!"

"Eat me!" snapped Piglet as he spits in Kotake's eyes. Disgusted as he cleans his eyes, he said, "I try to be nice but now no more Mr. Nice Guy! Tell me or I'd do this!" He then grabs Piglet's ears and pulled harder as if trying to rip both off.

"Not my ears! Please, not my cute ears!" yelped Piglet as Kotake pulled harder.

"Then tell me! Tell me the name of the person who's hiding them!" yelled Kotake as he pulls out a hot lamp and lights it on Piglet making him sweat.

"Okay, okay, you win." groaned Piglet. He sighs as he said, "Do you know Christopher Robin?"

"Christopher Robin?"

"Christopher Robin!"

"Yes. I think I know the Christopher Robin, who lives in Hundred Acre Woods?" Kotake said thinking.

"Well, she's married to Christopher Robin." Piglet explained.

"Christopher Robin?"

"Christopher Robin!"

Kotake paused to think then she frowns, "She's married to Christopher Robin?" Suddenly the door opened and Pie ran in all excited.

"Lord Tetsuya! We found it!" said Pie excited.

"What? Well, bring it in!"

Pie move aside to let his lackeys Kisshu and Tart carrying something covered in sheets. As Kotake waited impatiently, the two aliens hanged up whatever it is and removed the sheets. Once it is revealed, everyone looked in awe. It's a mirror with a wooden frame and a white face with black eyes and a mouth. It's Melvin the Mirror.

(A/N: Melvin is copyright of a fellow author, tsukiryoushi.)

"Awwwwwww." said everyone smiling... Waitaminit! I said 'awe'. A-W-E.

"Oooooh." said everyone in the room correcting themselves.

That's better. Anyway, as whatever it is looked at them, Kotake walked up as said, "Magic mirror..."

"Don't tell him anything no matter what, Melvin!" yelled Piglet interrupting Kotake.

Annoyed, Kotake grabs him and throws him into a nearby cell box with no windows, slamming the door closes, locking Piglet in.

Turning around, Kotake then said, "Good evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, you are not a king." Melvin pointed out.

"Gantu," Kotake said to her henchman. Gantu holds out a small hand mirror and breaks it making Melvin gulp. Kotake looked back with an evil grin and said, "You were saying?"

"Actually what I meant is you are not a king yet! But hey, I know how you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess." said Melvin laughing nervously.

"Really?" asked Kotake interested, "Tell me more."

Mlevin chuckles nervously then he said, "Sit back and relax, my lord, because it's time to meet today's eligible bachelorettes! Here they are!" On the mirror, it shows three silhouettes of each girl. Melvin said, "The first bachelorette is a cute redhead from Strawberryland. She enjoys making new friends, going out with her friends and she also loves strawberries. Please welcome, Strawberry Shortcake!"

He then shows a picture of a red-haired, rainbow-clad girl named Strawberry Shortcake. Looking at her, Kotake's eyes widen in awe.

Melvin continues, "Bachelorette #2 is an African-American girl from a fantasy land. Even thought she is nice and kind to everything around her, she's no pushover. Just kiss those frozen lips to discover an energetic lady! Give it up for, Susie Carmichael!"

Melvin now shows a picture of the girl who was in the coffin back at Sonic's home causing Kotake to drool a little.  
"And last, but luckily not least, Bachelorette #3 is a pink-haired prince from a castle guarded by a demon powerpuff girl and hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a loaded pistol who likes cute fluffy cats, rock 'n' roll and cleaness. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Ami!"

Melvin shows some pictures of a demoniac-looking superpowered girl in a castle surrounding by boiling lava then a picture of the said girl. She was a Japanese fourteen-year-old girl, who had long pink hair along with two pink hair pom-poms and a flower on her head, and pink eyes. She wore a yellow, pink and orange patterned dress (which had a white collar), a orange-beaded bracelet on her left wrist, a white watch on her right wrist, along with a white belt and white boots. Her name is Princess Ami Onuki.

Everyone else cheered wildly as Melvin concluded, "So will it be Bachelorette #1, Bachelorette #2, or Bachelorette #3?"

Kotake paused to think then looked at his men who are shouting out choices.

"Two! Two!" They shouted. And much to everyone's surprise, Pie is doing it as well. "Three! Three! Two! Two! Three!"

"Three?" Kotake said, as he tried to decide. "One? Three?"

"Three," Gantu said, as he held up two fingers. "Pick # 3, my lord!"

"Okay, okay," Kotake said, as he decided. "Uh, # 3!"

"Lord Kotake," Melvin began, "You've chosen; Princess Ami." Melvin shows Ami's picture once more and the crowd cheers.

"Princess Ami," Kotake said. "She's perfect. All I have to do is just find some pigeon who can go..."

Just then, Melvin remember a very important fact about Ami. "But perhaps, I should mention the little thing that happens at night," Melvin said.

"I'll do it," Kotake said.

"Yeah," Melvin said, "But after sunset--"

"Silence," Kotake said. "I will make this Princess Ami my queen and Toonia will finally have perfect king!" He turned to Pie and said, "Pie, assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament!"


	5. Rumble in Toonia

Chapter 5: Rumble in Toonia

Meanwhile, our two came out of a field and arrives onto a parking lot. A part of it is labeled "Kotake Section". Odd points to a castle up ahead.

"There it is! Told ya I could find it. Toonia." Odd said smiling. Sonic notes the castle. It is 40 stories high. He can tell that whoever this Kotake is is shorter than he expected.

"So this is where he lives, right?" Sonic asked smirking in secret.

"Yep," Odd said nodding.

"Do you think maybe he's compensating for something?" Sonic chuckled at his joke. Then he notices Odd looking at him puzzled, obviously not getting the joke. Sonic frowns as he walks through the parking lot.

"Wait up, Sony!" Odd said as he runs to catch up to Sonic.

"Don't forget us!" a female voice shouted behind Sonic and Odd.

The two turned to see four cute-looking girls wearing red and white Japanese school uniforms. The first has long, blue hair, green eyes, tan skin and a mole under her left eye. The second has long, purple hair with dark purple ribbons and indigo eyes. The third has short, purple hair with a yellow ribbon and indigo eyes. Lastly, the fourth one has long, sugar pink hair and purple eyes with glasses. Their names are Konata Izumi (blue-haired), Kagami Hiiragi (long purple hair), Tsukasa Hiiragi (short purple hair), and Miyuki Takara (pink-haired).

"Konata! Girls! What are you doing here?" Odd asked surprised.

"Coming with you, duh." Konata said in her Haruhi Suzumiya voice, and then said in her normal voice, "That mean lord forces us outta our homes and we came to give him a piece of our minds!"

"Don't stay with us because you won't when I'm done with Kotake." Sonic remarked as he walks on.

"What's with him?" Kagami asked Odd.

"His home got invaded by toons, demons, and stuff." Odd said with a shrug.

As the group, Konata and the Lucky Star girls added, walked through the parking lot, they came up to an admission area where a guy wearing a giant Kotake-like costume is clipping tickets given to him by a couple.

"Come on, we're going to be late." The man said as he takes his wife's hand and went into Toonia.

As Sonic's group came forward, Sonic spoke up. "Excuse me?"

The man in the costume gasped in horror as he sees them. He screamed and run through a bunch of ropes to the front gate. "Hey come back! I won't hurt you! I..." But Sonic sees that the man isn't listening as he passed another row. "Come on..."

But it's no use. The man kept on running. Sonic sighs in annoyance as he walks on, over the ropes. The attendant, meanwhile, wasn't watching where he was going and went straight into a wall. He fell back onto the ground and went unconscious.

"Looks like his union break." Miyuki said as they looked at him. The group came to a rail turning thing. Sonic, Kagami and Odd passed through. Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki went under it. The group then heads into Toonia. They looked around and noticed the whole town is not only empty but quiet.

"It's quiet...too quiet." Sonic commented.

"And I thought Retroland was empty." Tsukasa said.

"Where is everyone?" Odd asked puzzled.

"Hey, check this out!" Konata goes over to an Information Booth nearby and pulled a lever. After a moment, music begins to wound up and the box doors opened up. Inside are wooden puppets appearing and beginning to sing to the music.

Puppets: _**Welcome to Toonia, such a perfect town**_

_**Here we have some rules**__**, let us lay them down**_

_**Don't make waves, stay in line**_

_**And we'll get along fine**_

_**Toonia is perfect place**_

_**Please keep off of the grass**_

_**Shine your shoes, wipe your...**_

The puppets bend down and look like they were going to fart, much to Kagami and Miyuki's disgust. That is until the puppets show their faces as they turned around.

_**Face**_

_**Toon**__**ia is, Toonia is**_

_**Toon**__**ia's a perfect place!**_

As the annoying song ends, the puppets went back in as the door closes. A flash happens and a photo came out of the booth. It is of the group looking at the booth very awkwardly. Sure enough, that is what they're doing right now. "Wow...that's neat." Odd said awkwardly.

"Let's do it again!" Konata said as she jumps back to the lever about to pull it.

Sonic pulls Konata back, however, to stop her, and snaps, "No, no, no, no, no! No!"

"Same here. That music is so bad, it makes _Small World _looks cool." Miyuki said in agreement. The group then hears a trumpet fanfare.

"Where's the music coming from?" Tsukasa asked puzzled.

"Maybe it's coming from that not so hard to overlook arena over there." Sonic said pointing to the arena.

"Is Pat Morita still alive?" Konata asked as the group heads over there.

"Pat Morita?" asked Kagami puzzled.

"Russell Crowe ain't Asian!" replied Konata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the arena, on a balcony overlooking the crowd, Kotake, with Pie standing next to him, speaks to the people of Toonsville who has came in. A group of Pie's finest men are standing down below as they listened in.

"My finest warriors, you are the best and strongest in the land! Today, one of you will prove himself..." Kotake began.

In a tunnel going into the arena, Sonic's group is walking down it. Konata, meanwhile, is humming the song from the information booth. It is getting on Sonic's nerves. He then had enough as he turns to Konata and snapped, "Okay, you are this close to be send to the core of heck!"

"Gomen." Konata said sheepishly. As the group went into the arena, they arrived in time to hear what Kotake is saying.

"The champion who wins the tournament will have the honor, scratch that, the privilege to go and saved the beautiful Princess Ami from the wicked keep of the demon powerpuff girl. If by any chance the winner failed and/or died, the first runner-up will take his place... And so on and so forth." Kotake said in a uncaring tone of voice. "I know some of you won't come back alive, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." A man nearby holds up a sign labeled "Cheer" causing the audience to cheer.

"Let the tournament begin!" Kotake boomed.

Sonic frowns as he and the group comes forward. As the warriors turned around, they gasped in alarm. So did Kotake and the crowd when they saw this for Sonic and his 'allies' has shown themselves.

"Who is that?" Kotake demanded glaring at Sonic.

"It's her! Akari from To Heart!" Pie yelped pointing at Tsukasa.

(A/N: I saw on Wikipedia that Tsukasa is mostly mistaken as Akari from "To Heart". I couldn't resist on using that joke here.)

"No, Pie, I meant the hideous hedgehog!" Kotake replied.

Upon hearing that, Sonic frowns and said, "That isn't nice." He glares at the others and turned back saying, "It's just a cat and some seifuku girls."

"Indeed." Kotake said rolling his eyes. He turned back to his warriors saying, "You know what? I changed my mind! The person who kills that hedgehog freak, as well as the dumb younglings will be named champion. Take him down!"

Sonic and his group gasped as Pie yell out, "Get them!"

The warriors advance on Sonic and his group forcing them to back up. "Hey, come on! Hold it!" Odd yelped nervously. Konata backs away and sees a barrel labeled "Pepsi" near a table with already poured Pepsi in mugs.

"Whoa. This is the joy of cola." Konata joked.

"Get them!" one of the people in the crowd yelled.

"Yo, can't we settle this over a pint?" Konata asked picking up a mug of Pepsi and smiling innocently. Of course, the warriors pay no attention as they kept on advancing, murder on their eyes and minds. "No? Okay, then." She drank the Pepsi in one gulp. She burped then yells out, "Let's go!"

Using the mug, Konata smashed the spigot off the barrel causing a bunch of soda to rush out and drenching some of the warriors. As the warriors struggled and the ground got muddy, Kagami slid past them, Miyuki and Tsukasa grabbing one of the spears using it to knock one of the warriors down, as an offscreen woman begn to sing.

Offscreen woman: _**I don't give a damn about my reputation**_

_**You're living in the past**__**, it's a new generation**_

Both Odd and Konata got on one of the barrels and caused it to break free. It begins to rolled, squashing Goombas. As it continues rolling down warriors, some of the remaining ones go after Sonic. They chased him into a nearby ringed kettle, chasing two horses off.

_**A girl can do what she wants to do**_

_**And that's what I'm gonna do**_

Sonic bounces off the ropes and then knocks down two of the warriors as the crowd watches.

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**_

_**Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me**_

_**Me, me, me**_

As the crowd watches, Sonic performs some wrestling moves he learned while watching Vector, the smashing, headlocking, etc. taking them all down. He holds onto one of them.

"Tag me, Sony! Tag me!" said Odd yelling.

Sonic drags the warrior over. Odd then bangs his head against the warrior's knocking the fighter out.

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**_

_**Never said I wanted to improve my station**_

The crowd, liking this, cheers wildly for Sonic who stood on top of the ropes interacting with them.

_**And I'm always feelin' good when I'm having fun**_

"That's what I'm talking about!" cheered Sonic waving his arms up. Another one of the warriors try to sneak up on him but Kagami jumps in and body slams him in time. Kotake groans in disbelief as he watches the finest warriors in his kingdom get their butts kicked by a hedgehog, a cat and some seifuku girls.

_**And I don't have to please no one**_

"The chair! Hit him with a chair!" A person from the crowd, Homer Simpson, yelled. In response, a nervous Tsukasa took a chair and slams some of the warriors over their backs.

"I can't believe I done that." said Tsukasa as Konata kicks some warriors down.

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**_

_**Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me**_

_**Me, me, me**_

_**Oh, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**Not me, not me**_

Soon Sonic and the Lucky Star girls took all everyone that came into the ring. Odd kicked one of them in the head and a bell sounds, ending the match. The crowd goes nuts as Sonic's group come out, waving to them.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're very kind!" said Sonic. For the first time ever, he suddenly got used to the cheering.

"We're here until Thursday, yo!" Konata said laughing. "Try the veal!" With a smirk, Kotake gave a signal and suddenly Pie's men show up pointing their weapons at Sonic's group.

"Hey, give us a chance!" Konata protested.

"Shall I have my men killed them now, sir?" Pie asked Kotake smirking.

Kotake pauses to think then smiles, "Hold it. I got a better idea." He then holds up his hands as he points at Sonic and his group, "People of Toonia, I give you our champions!"

"What?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Uh, are we going to live or die?" Tsukasa asked confused.

"Congratulations, hedgehog, cat, seifuku girls, and Akari lookalike. Because of your success, I'd give you the honor of going on a great and noble quest." Kotake said continuing.

"Hold it! Let me get this clear: I'm already on a quest, a quest to get my woods back!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"Your woods?" Kotake asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know! It's where you throw those toons, demons, freaks, whatever!"

"Oh really?" Kotake asked smirking. "Tell you what, I can make you a deal. Do this quest for me along with your allies and I'd return your woods to you."

"The same as it was?" Sonic asked.

"Down to the last slime-covered toadstool."

"And the squatters?"

"As good as gone," Kotake asked with a smirk.

"What are squatters?" Miyuki asked Konata who just shrugs. Sonic pauses to think, then notes Pie's men preparing to fire if he were to refuse.

He turned to Kotake and asked, "What kind of quest?"


	6. To the Castle!

Chapter 6: To the Castle!

After Kotake explains the quest to Sonic and his group and send them on their way, Sonic and his group walks through the field away from the castle, heading into the direction to where they need to go. Sonic is eating some paopu fruits.

"Let me see if I get this straight." Odd asked with a frown. "You have to fight some sort of demon powerpuff girl and rescue a princess so that Kotake jerk can give you back your woods which isn't yours to begin with because he filled it up to the brim with freaks in the first place. Is that it?"

Sonic sighs in annoyance as he takes a bite, "Now I know why animals aren't supposed to talk."

"Well, Sonic, why didn't you pulled off that hedgehog stuff like you did on Odd? Throttle him, lay siege to his fortress, grinds his bones to make your bread, the whole hedgehog stuff." Miyuki pointed out.

"Oh really? Maybe I should cut off the heads of a whole village, puts their heads on a pike, get a knife, cut open their spleen and drank their fluids. Does that work?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Then the fanfic would be no more K-rated!" Konata said in disgust.

"Look, there's more to hedgehogs than people believe."

"Like what?" Miyuki asked.

Sonic pondered a bit. He looks at his paopu and said, "Hedgehogs...are like paopus!"

Odd sniffed the paopu and said, "They smell weird?"

"Ye...no!"

"They make you cry?" Tsukasa asked.

"No!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh I got it. If you share them with someone, you'll be destinated to be together." Konata suggested.

"Have you all missed Science class?! They have layers!" Kagami shouts angrily to the four.

"That's right, Kagami." Sonic agreed, "Paopus had layers and so do hedgehogs! Paopus had layers! Got it?! We all got layers!" An upset Sonic throws the paopu as he sighs and walks off.

"Oh, we all have layers." Konata said, nodding in understanding.

As the group walks on, Odd sniffs the onion and gagged. He said, "Not everyone likes onions." Konata thought a bit and smiles as she, Odd, Tsukasa and Miyuki run up to Sonic and Kagami. "Cake! Everyone loves cake! They have layers right?"

"I don't care what people like! Hedgehogs are not like cakes!" Soinc snapped rolling his eyes.

"You know what else everyone likes?" Odd asked getting into the subject. "Parfaits. Have you known everyone, you say, 'Let's get us some parfait', and they say, 'No way! I hate parfaits'? I loved those things."

"No, you stupid, annoying cat!" Sonic snapped as he grabs Odd and picks him up. "Hedgehogs are like paopus! End of story! Goodbye! End of subject!" Sonic dropped Odd harshly and walks on.

"Geez. Someone should switch to decaf." Kagami commented.

As the group walks on, Konata continued the subject, "I liked parfaits. They got to be the most delicious things on this world!"

Sonic sighs in annoyance as he said, "I think I'd preferred Odd's humming over this."

"Any of you got a tissue or something?" Odd asked. "I'm making a mess. Just the word parfait makes me start slobbering."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked through a field near sunset. Megatron pushed a branch and lets it go as he passed it, knocking Odd down. The cat got up, rubs his jaw, and follows quickly as an offscreen man begins to sing.

Offscreen man: _**I'm on my way**_

_**From misery to happiness today**_

_**Uh-huh**__**, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**_

At night, the group sleeps underneath the full moon sleeping.

_**I'm on my way**_

_**From misery to happiness today**_

_**Uh-huh,**__** uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**_

The next morning, Sonic yelps as he tries to put the fire out on his hands. Konata uses a water-filled balloon to put the whole thing out.

_**And everything that you receive up yonder**_

_**Is what you give to me the day I wander**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**I'm on my way**_

Soon the group arrives at a huge mountain like place leading up. "So this is where what's his name threw the ring in, right?" Kagami asked looking up.

"Not really but close." Konata said. Sonic's group continued onward to the mountain. As they do so, Odd sniffs and gagged.

"Geez, Sony! Tell us before you let one out! My mouth was opened and everything!" Odd yelled.

"Odd, if it was me, you would be dead!" Sonic snapped as he looks at the cat.

"Plus, I don't think it's him." Tsukasa agreed.

Sonic sniffs the air and said, "Brimstone. We're getting close."

As the group walks up the mountain, Konata rolled her eyes and crossed her arms saying, "Ha! No way it's brimstone. I know what I smell and it isn't no brimstone and nothing that can come off a stone either!" The group climbed up with their bare hands.

"Geez, is there ever an elevator around at one point?" Miyuki groaned.

"Well we're climbing up the mountain and here he comes." Kagami remarked.

"We're getting close to saving the princess! Only a boiling river of lava can stop us now!" Konata laughed. When they got to the top, they looked and gasped. They saw an island with a center in the middle. Except this castle is surrounded by boiling lava!

"No...way." Odd said in disbelief.

"Well it may be big but the location's great." Sonic said with a chuckle.

As the group moves on, Kagami remarked sarcastically, "Oh yeah. Funny. I just hope Dracula isn't up."

As the group heads to the bridge leading to the castle, Odd notes a skeleton of a horse and yelps. Then he runs up to Sonic and the others. "Hey Sony. Remember that talk about hedgehogs having layers?" Odd asked nervously.

"Yes, I do." Sonic said nodding.

"I got something to confess...cats don't have layers! We wear our fear right there on our sleeves."

"Sleeves?" Tsukasa asked puzzled.

"Hold it. Cats don't have sleeves." Sonic pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Odd said looking sternly.

"Are you afraid of heights, Odd?" Kagami asked amazed.

"No. Just a little uncomfortable about going on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!" Odd said as he looked down at the lava.

"Don't worry, Oddie. We'd be right beside you to help out." Sonic said. Odd looked and is surprised to see a smile on his face.

"We'd give ya emotional support. We can take this together one little baby step at a time." Miyuki said.

"Really?" Odd asked hopefully.

"Really, really." The others said.

"Okay. I think I'm fine now." Odd said as he calms down. The group head to the bridge with Odd right in front of them.

"Remember, no matter what, don't look down." Kagami instructed. Odd walks in baby steps as he and the others walked across the bridge.

"Okay. I don't need to look down, I shouldn't look down, I won't look down. Get going and don't look down." Odd said to himself. Suddenly he steps on a bad board and it fell forcing Odd to move back. Then he did something he wasn't supposed to. "Uh, guys...I'm looking down!" He yelped alarmed.

"But we're halfway there." Konata said with a frown.

"But we know that half is safe." Odd protested.

"Look, I don't have time for this. If you want to coward out, go back!" Sonic snapped as he walks. Doing so shook the bridge a little.

"Sony, don't! Stop!" Odd protested.

Sonic paused, then smirked having an idea. "Okay. Let's stand here and have a dance." He smirked as he begins to sway the bridge.

"Don't do that, Sony!" Odd yelped.

"Oh, sorry. Do what? Oh, you mean this?" Sonic said smirking wickedly as he shook the bridge again.

"Yes, that!" Odd snapped.

"You're saying yes?" Kagami asked smirking, getting the idea.

"Yes do it? All right then." Sonic said as he and Kagami shook the bridge. Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki watched in shock as Odd back away to the path of the castle.

"No! Sonic! Stop it!" Odd yelled alarmed. "Stop it!"

"You said do it!" Kagami said laughing.

"We're doing it!" Sonic agreed. As the group gets close to the end of the bridge, Odd freaks out, not knowing where they are at.

"We're going to die! Game over! Game over!" Odd yelped. Suddenly he tripped and fell. When he got up, he was shocked to see that he is on solid ground. "Hey, we're here." Odd said in amazement. Konata helps Odd up as Sonic smiles.

"That'd do, guys. That'd do." Sonic said then he watches forward.

Odd looked back at the bridge and smiles. "Cool." He walks after the group as they toward the castle.

"So where is this fire breathing pain in the butt?" Konata asked.

"In the castle waiting to be rescued." Kagami said chuckling.

"I meant the demon puff, Kagamin."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the castle is deserted. The only things in there are skeleton remains of the knights and warriors who went in before and failed, getting burned to a big crisp doing so. The group looks around trying to avoid a battle with the demon powerpuff girl as well as looking for the princess.

As Tsukasa looked around, she yelled out, "Hey!" The others gasped in alarmed as she continued, "Did you guys found the princess?"

"Hey, you want the demon PPG to hear us?" Sonic snapped angrily.

"Yeah, use your inside voice, sister." Kagami said in agreement.

"I don't think this demon PPG is a very good decorator." Konata said observing everything.

"Are you guys afraid?" Odd asked timidly.

"No." Miyuki said.

"But…"

Sonic interrupts Odd as he said, "Shh!"

"Oh. No one is afraid? Me neither." Odd said with a smile.

As the group walks on, Kagami yelps as she saw a skeleton remains on a warrior. "Yikes!" Kagami yelped as she runs up to catch with the others.

"Now, now, Kagamin. There is nothing wrong of being afraid." Miyuki said calming Kagami down. "Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, that is."

"You're right. Even though there is a scary demon powerpuff girl that can eat people and breaths fire, that doesn't make me a coward if I'm scared. I am not a coward. I know that." Kagami said.

Sonic turned around and glares angrily. He said, "Two things, Kagami." He counts to two as he said, "Shut...up."

"But that's two words!" Konata protested.

Ignoring Konata, Sonic said to Odd, "Now go find us some stairs." Odd looks confused as Sonic goes through a skeleton to get some armor.

"Uh, stairs? Aren't we looking for the princess?" Odd asked puzzled.

"Well," Sonic begins to say as he picks a helmet up, "The princess should be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower."

"Are you sure she would be there?" Konata asked.

"Look, I'm sure because I read it in a book once." Sonic said. As the others left, Odd stays behind looking around for the stairs.

"Well you guys can get the demon puff, I'd do the stairs. I'd get those stairs. I'd kicked their butt. Those stairs won't know what step on them when I'm through with them." Odd said smiling as he walks off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the others looked around, Megatron puts on some armor that either fit or he wanted to wear anyway.

With Lazlo, he is speaking to himself up to the limit with confidence. "I'm going to take some mean steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I've defeated the stairs! If I had a step right now, I'd step all over it!" Lazlo said with a smirk.

As he speaks, he was standing in front of a window. Unknown to him, someone appears in it glaring at him. It's a demoniac-looking girl with long, black hair in two ponytails that are spiky in the ends, red eyes, and white skin, wearing a red swimsuit with skirt, a grey vest with a black P and a small flame symbol on the back of her vest, red shoes, white clip-on earrings, black gloves, and a white belt to hold the compact. Odd didn't notice until he got a creepy feeling someone is watching him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group looks around hoping to find (or not find) the demon puff. Konata looks up and said, "Hey guys. I found something!" The group looked as they see a really tall tower nearby.

"Well, we found out where the princess is at." Sonic said nodding. "But where's the..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DEMON POWERPUFF GIRL!!!!" Odd yelled as he sees the girl and makes a run for it as the girl begins speaking at flames at him. She roared angrily. Odd managed to return to the group just as the girl comes in.

"Odd, look out!" Miyuki yelled grabbing him in time. The demon puff roared as it goes after him. Sonic jumps behind the demon puff and grabs her feet.

"Got you!" Sonic yelled. Annoyed by this, she shook her feet trying to get Sonic off. The demon puff knocks Sonic off, sending him right into the air screaming.

"Sonic!" Odd, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic's trip ended when he crash through the roof where the princess is at. As he landed, his arrival is detected by a familiar girl waking up and looking at him, groaning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the demon puff roared and blew fire after Odd, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki. The five ran out onto a stone bridge, but the demon puff destroyed their way of escape and Odd tried to run the other way, but that way was also destroyed. Soon, the five were only stuck on a stone, with no way out.

"Kona-chan, before we die I want you to know that it was me who slipped broccoli in your food." Kagami said.

"That was you?!" Konata said angrily. The demon puff roared again.

"No," Odd said, as he backed away. "Oh no, no!" Odd almost lost his footing and the demon puff roared again. "Oh, what large teeth you have," Odd added. The demon puff roared again.

"No, I meant white, sparkling teeth." He injected, "I know you probably hear this all the time, but you must bleach or something, 'cause that is one dazzling smile you got there." Upon hearing this, the demon puff blushed.

"And do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" Odd said. He cleared his throat and continued, "And you know what else? You're-"

Soon, in a flash of light, the demon puff changed its looks. Her hair was now blonde in curly pigtails, and her eyes were bright blue, her skin changed to normal skintone, and her outfit changed to blue.

"Whoa," Odd said. "A cute powerpuff girl. Oh, sure, I mean of course you're a powerpuff girl. Because, you're just reeking of beauty. My name's Odd Della Robbia."

"I'm Miyako Goutokuji." the girl, Miyako, replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Man, Odd really hit it off with the demon, or no-more-demon, PPG." Konata said to her friends as they nodded in agreement. Suddenly Miyako batted her eyes to Odd.

"What's the matter with you?" Odd said. "You got something in your eye?"

"You know I think she really likes you." Miyuki said to the confused Odd.

Miyako then pulled out a white bubble and and blew out a heart-shaped bubble around Odd. Upon seeing this, he got the message.

"Oh, oh yeah." Odd said nervously as he backs away. "I'd like to stay and talk and all, but I'm...uh, I don't think it'd work if you keep blowing those bubbles at me." He turned and yelled, "Sonic!"

"Aww, come on, it isn't bad!" Miyako said as she held Odd in her arms and flies off with him as the Lucky Star girls follow.


	7. Starting with the Left Foot

Chapter 7: Starting with the Left Foot

Back up in the tower, Sonic, disguised as a knight got up from the floor and shook his head. The princess stared at him and smiled softly. As Sonic got up, she laid down and brushed herself off. Nothing happened yet. She picked up a bouquet of flowers and laid back down, but not before casting a glance at Sonic and then pretending to be asleep.

Sonic turned and sees the silhouette of the girl. He got closer and moves the curtain. Sitting on the bed is the girl herself. Sonic concluded that this girl is Princess Ami, the one Kotake send them to find. He walked over to her bedside and looked her over. She puckered up and Sonic shook her awake.

"Oh, oh," Ami shouted.

"Wake up," Sonic said.

"What?" Ami snapped.

"Are you Princess Ami?" Sonic asked.

"I am," Ami said. "Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me."

"Oh, that's nice," Sonic said. "Now, let's go!"

"But, wait," Ami said. "Sir knight, this beeth out first meeting. Should this not be a wonderful romantic moment?"

"Yeah, sorry, lady," Sonic said, as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "There's no time."

"Hey, wait," Ami said. "What are you doing? You know, you should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed." As Sonic struggled with the lock, he stopped and turned around.

"You've definitely had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?" He asked her. Ami smiled and nodded. Sonic broke the lock and Ami screamed. Then Sonic dragged her along as he activated his superspeed.

"But, we have to savor this moment," Ami said. "You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick?" She yanked her hand away and said, "Or something!"

"I don't think so," Sonic said.

Ami sighed and said, "Well, can I at least know the name of my champion?"

"Um, Sonic," he said.

Ami smiled and said, "Sir Sonic." She cleared her throat and held out a handkerchief. "I pray that you would take this favor," she said, "as a token of my gratitude."

Sonic took it, stared at it, and said, "Thanks."

He wiped his face peaking out of the helmet and handed it back to Ami, who made a face of disgust. But then, she jumped when she heard a loud roar.

"You didn't slay the dragon?" She said, in disbelief.

"It's on my to-do list," Sonic said. "Now, come on!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"But this isn't right," Ami said. "You're meant to charge in with sword drawn and banner flying. That's what all the other knights did!"

"Yeah," Sonic said, as he saw a skeleton of a knight. "Right before they burst into flame."

"You know," she said, "That's not the point." But suddenly, she noticed that Knuckles seemed to be wandering the other way. "What are you doing?" asked Ami. "The exit's over there!"

"Well, I have to save my pains," Sonic said.

"What kind of knight are you?" Ami said.

"One of a kind," Sonic said, with a hidden grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic entered a room looking very carefully for the others. As he came in, he hears a familiar voice.

"Whoa, slow it, girl! Come on, I think it's better if we get to know each other a long period of time, you know?" Odd chuckled nervously.

Sonic got to a top of a stairs and looked down. There's Odd in the center of the room with Miyako cuddling him. "I just don't want to rush into a relationship right now. I'm not emotionally ready for a commitment of this...magnitude."

"Oh boy. Looks like that girl is into him." Sonic mumbled with a hidden smirk as Miyako looks lovingly into Odd's eyes as she reaches over.

"Whoa, whoa! That is unwanted physical contact, girl! What do you think you're doing? All right, let's back up a little and take this one step at a time. We should get to know each other as friends or pen pals first." Odd insisted nervously.

"How is it?" Miyako asked.

"Well, I'm on the road a lot. I liked receiving cards and I would stay but..." Odd then yelped alarmed as Miyako touched his tail. "Hey buddy! That's my personal tail you're touching! You're going to tear it off! I didn't allow you to...hey, what are you doing?! Stop it! Hey! No way! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Ahh!"

'Well, he suffered enough.' Sonic thought who then sees a chain connected to a chandelier nearby. He takes it and begins to swing towards Miyako. He misses and has to swing back. 'Why am I doing this?' He thought as he sees he is near Miyako flirting with Odd. Suddenly four figures run in. It is Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki, who are being chased by a lovesick Mew.

"Knock it off, girl! I am not interested in dating ya!" Kagami yelled.

"Yeah, why don't you bug Mewtwo?" Konata agreed.

"Mew mew mew mew!" said Mew lovestruckly. With a sigh, Sonic uses his flail and knocks down a statue from nearby and knocks Mew down.

"Hey, good timing, Sonic-kun!" Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kagami said in relief. Doing what he did however, Sonic wasn't watching where he was going and he bumps into Odd knocking him outta the way.

And it was at the worst time as Miyako closes her eyes and leans over to kiss. And worst yet, Miyako ended up kissing Sonic. The Miyako opens her eyes and, to her horror, realized what she's kissing. She leans up and spits out saliva in disgust.

"What did you done with Odd-kun?!" asked Miyako angrily as she turned into her demoniac form.

Sonic releases the chain he held and the chandelier fell on Miyako's head. Of course, the chandelier itself was too small and it just made a collar around her neck.

"I think we'd better take our leave!" Miyuki yelped. Sonic grabs Odd and they, including the Lucky Star girls, quickly make their get away up the stairs out of the room with a ticked off Miyako with her new 'collar' in pursuit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic, Odd and the Lucky Star girls catch up to Ami. Sonic grabs Ami and runs off with Miyako still in pursuit.

"Hey, Princess!" Odd said waving.

"This cat can speak!" Ami said in amazement.

"The problem is shutting him up!" Sonic yelled.

The group stops when they come to a slide in front of them. Upon seeing Miyako still in pursuit, they begin sliding down. While sliding, Konata looks to her horror as she sees that they're coming up to a crack in the stone. Sonic, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki avoided it okay but the crack just hits Konata right in her AHEM, making her yelped and crossing her eyes. When they reach the bottom, Konata stumbled off walking lightly while the others set their riders down.

"Ugh. My little fire guy." Konata groaned as she followed the others in their escape. The group runs through the castle with Miyako chasing after them. The chain that attached to the chandelier Miyako is in begins making links. The group then saw Miyako in front of them who shoots out flames which they managed to dodge.

Sonic spots the entrance he and the others came out and pointed, "There's the exit everyone. Get going. I'd deal with the demon."

"You sure you can deal with the beast over there?" Miyuki asked glancing at Miyako.

"I sure will." Sonic said grabbing a sword and headed back. Of course, instead of fighting, he just stabs the sword in between several overlapping chain links attached to the chandelier still around Miyako's neck. In slow motion, Sonic run back to the others yelling, "Run!"

Back to normal speed, the group runs for the exit with Miyako in hot pursuit. Miyako starts breathing fire to everything including the bridge the group started to run across. They hung on as the ropes holding the bridge as it collapses and they swing to the other side. As they slammed, Odd lets go accidentally and is about to fall to his doom but Kagami grabs him by the tail in the nick of the time.

The group looks up and gasps in horror when they see Miyako is about to fly over the lava after them. However, due to the sword in the chain links left behind, the demon puff finds herself being jerked back. Despite all she can, she cannot escape.

"All right! Woohoo!" Konata cheered happily as they climbed up to safety and begin making their leave, "Heroes 1, Dragon 0!"

Miyako roared in anger. As the group makes their leave, Miyako begins watching sadly as she sees Odd leaving.

"Odd-kun..." Miyako said as tears start rolling down from her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group made their way down to the bottom of the volcano. Ami landed safely and laughed. "All right! You did! You all rescued me! You were all amazing!" She cheered happily. Behind her, Odd fell down the hill.

Ami continued, "You were all wonderful. You're..." Ami turns and sees the Lucky Star girls falling down the hill and down onto Odd.

"Oh, second time today. Not cool." Kagami groaned.

Sonic just climbed down mumbling, "I am not going to make myself like a fool."

Ami chuckled, "Okay, you're all a little unorthodoz, I'll admit. But thy deed is great, and thy heart is pure."

"Try telling us again in 10 years." Tsukasa snapped. Ignoring Tsukasa, Ami continued, "I am eternally in your debt, heroes."

"Uh, excuse me, forgetting someone." Odd said with a frown.

"All right. Where would a brave knight be without his loyal feline?" Ami said smiling at Odd.

"I hope you guys heard that. She said it. She called me a loyal feline." Odd said. Then he blushes adding, "She thinks I'm a lion."

With a smile, Ami looked at Sonic and said, "The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good knight."

"Are you sure? Perhaps I'd do it later." Sonic said, not really wanting to show himself.

"How come?"

"Helmet hair. Not a pleasant sight."

"I gotta look at the one who just rescued me," Ami said with a smile.

"Uh, your lady, I don't think it's a good idea." Miyuki warned in concern.

"No, no, you wouldn't...'st." Sonic agreed nervously.

"Come on. How would you kiss me?" Ami said.

What she said caught Sonic by surprise. "What?! This isn't what I was asked to do!!!"

"Perhaps it's a perk." Konata said.

"Actually, it's destiny. You got to know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower and beset by a demon powerpuff girl is rescued by a brave knight, and then they share true love's first kiss." Ami said with a happy sigh.

Odd then realized, "Oh wait. With Sony? You think..." He begins to chuckle. "Hold the phone. You think Sony is your true love?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ami said puzzled. Sonic and the others looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh! This is too much! She thinks Sonic is her true love!" Kagami laughed.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Ami asked frowning.

"I should tell you, Ami-chan. He isn't your type." Miyuki said.

"He has to be. He rescued me." Ami said not wanting to believe a word to it. Then she said to Sonic, "Now remove your helmet."

"I warned you. It isn't a good idea." Sonic warned.

"Just take it off."

"I am not going to."

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"NOW!!!!"

Sonic growls angrily. "Fine. If you want the helmet off, you got it, your princess." He snapped. With a sigh, he removed his helmet, revealing himself. Ami, upon seeing him, looked shocked.

"Wait. You're...a hedgehog?" Ami asked in disbelief.

Sonic chuckled sheepishly. "What? You were expecting a prince charming?" he asked.

"Well, you're handsome, but not the kind I..." Ami groans as she sits down. "This isn't right! You aren't supposed to be a hedgehog!"

"Look, Ami. We were sent to save you by Lord Kotake. He wants to marry you." Sonic explained.

"Then why didn't he rescue me himself?"

"That's a good question. Why don't you ask him when we get to Toonia?" Sonic said with a frown.

"Who cares? I have to be rescued by my true love, a handsome prince who kicks butt, not some hedgehog, seifuku girls, and their...their cat!"

"What happened to loyal feline?" Odd said in annoyance.

"This isn't making my job any funnier!" Sonic snapped annoyed.

"That is not my problem! Go tell that lord if he wants to rescue me properly, he has to do it himself!" Ami snapped crossing her arms.

Sonic got very mad as he yelled, "I am not a messenger! I'm a delivery man! Or in this case, a delivery hedgehog! You're coming with me!"

"Don't you dare!" Ami snapped. But Sonic just grabs Ami and puts her over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Right behind you," Odd said as he and the others followed Sonic who is holding a struggling Ami hitting Sonic's backside.

"Put me down or I'd make you regret it! This is not fair! Put me down!" Ami yelled angrily. She keeps on yelling and hitting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Ami finally stopped and got bored as she just stays where she's at over Sonic's shoulder.

"Here's another question, Ami." Odd said who was talking to her during the whole trip. "Suppose there's a girl who really likes you but you don't like her back. How do you explain it to her and let her down without her feelings aren't hurt and you aren't burned to a crisp or eaten?"

Ami sighs and said, "Tell her she's not your true love. Everyone knows what happened after that." Ami yelped as Sonic bumps her up a bit. Ami yelled, "Watch it." She sighs in annoyance as she said, "Well, the sooner we get to Toonia, the better."

"You're going to like it, Ami-hime." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Yeah! It's very great despite the problems." Konata said.

"Tell me, what is my groom to be like? This Lord Kotake? Is he handsome or what?" Ami asked. After all, she wants to know.

"Well, let us put it this way..." Kagami begins to say.

Sonic chuckles as he sets Ami down and said, "Men of Kotake's stature is in _short_ supply." Sonic and the others begin to laugh, most likely because the joke is about Kotake's height, as Soni splashed water on himself from a lake nearby to clean himself.

"I don't know, there are those who think _little_ of him." Odd giggled joining in the making fun department.

"Seriously though. Kotake doesn't seem to like toons, freaks, etc. very much and wants his kingdom to be perfect. And even if he gets that, he just wants some more." Kagami explained.

"Well, he can't be all bad right?" Ami asked. Of course, Sonic and the others continued laughing. Ami frowns as she said, "Knock it off! Knock it off, okay? You people are just jealous that you will never be great like Lord Kotake."

Sonic shrugged as he said, "Maybe you're right, princess. We'd let ya do the _measuring_ when we see him tomorrow." When Sonic said it, Ami gasped and sees the sun about to set.

"Tomorrow? It will take tomorrow to get there?! Maybe we should stop to make camp!" Ami said in concern.

"That will take too longer. Let's keep on going." Sonic insisted as he walks on.

"But, but...there are robbers in the woods!" Ami exclaimed.

"Sonic-kun, I think I see Nami's point. Perhaps we should stop to make camp for tonight." Miyuki agreed to Sonic in concern.

"Oh forget it. Let's go." Sonic said in dismissal.

"I NEED SOMEWHERE TO CAMP NOW!" Ami yelled very angrily. For the 'who knows when' time ever, Sonic got a little freaked out as he backed off.


	8. Camping at the Boulder and Gaston

Chapter 8: Camping at the Boulder and Gaston

In a mountain cliff, the group looks around for a place to stay. "Hey! I think there's a cave here!" Odd said pointing to a boulder blocking a cave nearby. Sonic, with the help of Konata and Kagami, moves the boulder out of the way.

"Oh come on, guys. We can do better than that." Konata said with a frown, "Yeah, besides it wouldn't be cool for a princess."

Seeing the sun going down further, Ami gasped and said, "No! It's perfect! It just needs a few homey touches!"

"'Homey touches'? Like what?" Sonic asked. They hear a noise and turned to see Ami tearing a bark off a tree.

"A door for one." Ami explained. She puts the door over the mouth of the cave and then said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I bid thee good night." Ami then goes into the cave and closes the bark like a door.

"Hey Ami? You want a bedtime story or something while we're here? I can tell you one about when my DNA was fused with my dog's and--" Odd said with a smile.

"I said good night!" Ami snapped from inside the cave, cutting off Odd.

Sonic frowns deeply. 'How did I ever get stuck with this stuck up princess?' He thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, the group (except Ami still in the cave) was lying around the campfire looking up at the stars.

"And there is my first girlfriend, Sally Acorn, who dumped me for a high-voiced chipmunk. Pity of me." Sonic said pointing into the stars.

"Sugoi daioh!" Konata said happily.

"So what future can you tell from the stars?" Odd asked.

"Odd, the stars don't tell the future, they tell stories." Sonic then points up to the sky once more as he said, "That is Mina Mongoose." He chuckles. "You can tell why she always carried a boombox and a microphone."

"Sonic-kun, I think you're making this up." Kagami said with a frown.

"No! Really!" Sonic insisted as he points once more. "There she is and there's the mob running from her singing, thinking it's bad."

"But there is nothing up there but a bunch of dots." Odd said with a frown.

"Guys, sometimes things are more than they appear. Correct?" Sonic asked. He noticed a confused look on their faces then he sighs. "Never mind."

Konata then remembered something and said, "So Sony-kun, what's next after we get our forest back and we part from these guys?"

"What do you mean, 'our forest'"? Sonic asked with a frown.

"Well, after we rescued the princess."

Sonic scoffed as he said, "There is no 'we', Konata, nor will there ever be an 'our'. It will only be me and my forest. And when this is over, I'm building a barrier around my land!" Sonic snapped.

"You are really cutting us deep, you know." Miyuki said with a sigh.

Odd paused then frowns, "You know, I'm starting to expect this whole barrier is a way to keep everyone out."

"Oh, you think." Sonic said sarcastically then he turns over in an attempt to get some sleep.

"Are you hiding something?"

"Forget it. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I see. This is another one of those paopu things, right?" Odd asked.

"No, it's more of a 'drop it and leave it alone' things!" Sonic snapped annoyed.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Tsukasa asked.

"What makes you think I wanna talk about it?"

"You're blocking." Miyuki said, onto something.

"I am not blocking!" Sonic yelled getting angrier.

"Darn right you are, true blue." Konata exclaimed.

"This is your only warning!" Sonic said narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you trying to keep out?" Kagami asked confused.

"EVERYONE!!!!"

Sonic's yells knocked the others back a bit. Odd pauses then said, "Now we're getting somewhere."

As they talk, none of them noticed that the 'door' to Ami's cave is slowly opened. "Just drop it, okay?!" Sonic snapped as he got up and walks over to the edge of a cliff and sat down. The others walked over in concern.

"What is wrong with you?" Odd asked concerned.

"I mean what is your problem with the whole world?" Miyuki asked also concerned.

Sonic sighs as he said, "It isn't me having a problem with the world. It's the world that has a problem with me." He looks at them as he said, "People hear and talk about me. The moment they see me, they went, 'Everyone run! It's the fastest thing alive!'" Sonic sighs once more as he looked down. "They just judge me before they know me."

Sonic then admits, "Well, my two closest friends; Tails and Knuckles; stood by me longer than anybody else, but I eventually lost direct contact with even THEM- not because they were scared off, but because our lives ended up going in separate directions. Tails went on to become a well-respected inventor (albeit one with very little time for himself) and Knuckles got totally focused on his guard duty of the Master Emerald on that one floating island. I haven't personally seen either of them in years, but they DO occasionally still write to me in order to keep me up to date on what's happening with them. That is why I'm better off alone."

The others looked sad. They understood what Sonic is going through. "You know, Sony, when we met, we didn't think you're a monster." Odd said as he and the others sat down next to him.

"Besides, you're kinda cool." Konata said with a smile.

"I guess." Sonic said with a sigh. Ami, listening in, sighs sadly. She knows what Sonic is going through. She became one of those who judged Sonic before knowing him.

'Perhaps I can make it up to him tomorrow.' Ami thought as she closes the door and goes back into the cave to get some sleep.

Odd looks up and said, "So any cats up there?"

Sonic pauses to think, then smirks as he points up, "There's Honey the Cat, the Small...and Annoying."

(A/N: Honey is an existing character.)

"Oh yeah! I see it! It's big and shiny right up there!" Tsukasa said pointing at something.

"Sister, that is the moon." Kagami said pointing out that Tsukasa is looking up at the moon itself.

"It is?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Kotake's bedroom, he's surrounded by wedding stuff. He watched as Melvin showed him Princess Ami looking out her window of the castle again and again, while Kotake laid in his circular bed.

"Again," Kotake said, "Show me again. Show me again. Show me again." Melvin rolled his eyes and rewind the whole thing to the start again and again.

"Ah," Kotake said, as he took a sip of his Pepsi. "Perfect."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ami came out of her cave smiling. She sees Sonic, Odd and the Lucky Star girls sleeping. Ami decides to take a walk into the woods before they woke up. She wandered off into the woods and spun around. She began to sing. A random bluebird woke up, shook off the morning dew, and sang with her.

Ami sang higher and higher, until a high-pitched scream came out of nowhere from her mouth, and the bird tried to hold the note, but the pressure was too much. The bird began swelling up until Ami heard an explosion. There was nothing left, but the bird's legs.

"Oops." Ami said. She looked down and noticed three eggs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Ami was cooking the eggs. Sonic and the Lucky Star girls woke up and look at Odd who was talking in his sleep.

"Oh yeah. You know I like it like that." Odd mumbled as he grabs Sonic freaking him out. "Come on, beautiful. I said I like it."

"Odd!" Sonic yelled freaked out.

"Hey!" Konata said shaking Odd.

"Huh?" Odd asked waking up.

Sonic got Odd off as he said, "Wake up." Odd did and stretched and yawned. As he did, Ami came up to them with their breakfast.

"Hey everyone! How do you like your breakfast? With or without Krabby Patties?" Ami asked smiling.

"Oh hey princess." Tsukasa said with a smile. As Ami set the eggs in front of the group, Sonic looks puzzled.

"What on earth is this?" Sonic asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was asking like a jerk yesterday so I thought I could make it up to all of you. I mean, you did save my life and all." Ami said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks."

"What? No chocolate cones?" Konata asked in disappointment.

"Aw, who needs cones? I'm hungry!" Odd said as he licked his lips hungrily at the food.

"Eat up, guys. We got a big day ahead of us." Ami said as she walked off leaving the gang to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, the group was on their way once more to get to Kotake's castle via the forest. As they did, Sonic belched a bit.

"Sony-kun!" Miyuki said in annoyance.

"Oh come on, it's a compliment. Better in than out, like that ogre always says." Sonic said chuckling.

"Still, that is no way to behave in front of a princess!" Miyuki scolded Sonic. Then to their surprise, Ami belched. As everyone stares, she chuckles.

"Thanks." Ami said as she walks on, leaving the others shocked at what she did.

"Geez, she's nasty as you are." Kagami told Sonic commenting on this.

Even Sonic thought so as he followed Ami and said, "You aren't exactly what I expected. You know that, right?"

Ami smirked as she looked at Sonic saying, "Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Sonic was stunned. Did Ami overhear him last night? As he ponders this, Ami walked away farther singing softly. Suddenly, a voice yells out and something swings in outta nowhere and swooped Ami into a tree.

"Ami!" Sonic yelled in shock.

The group looks up towards the tree Ami was swooped into. Her swooper is a man with black hair in a low ponytail and black eyes, wearing a red shirt, black pants and brown shoes. His name is Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) and right now, he is fondling Ami.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ami snapped annoyed.

Gaston smirks as he said, "Calm down, lady. I am saving you from this blue..." He then kissed Ami up to his arm grossing Ami out. Then he points at Sonic finishing, "...dipstick!"

"Hey, that's my princess! Get your own!" Sonic snapped as he and the others run up to the tree.

"Get lost, dipsticks! Can't you see I'm busy with this beautiful girl over here?" Gaston asked as he smirked seductively at Ami.

Annoyed, Ami got free of Gaston's clutches as she snapped, "Hey sir, who do you think you are?!"

Gaston laughs as he said, "Oh. I think I am a total doofus. Let me introduce myself." He turned and shouted, "Hey boys!"

Suddenly a noise like an accordion being played is heard. Then 6 men and a midget named Lefou came out from the bushes and begin to sing.

Gaston's men: _**Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!**_

Gaston: _**I steal from the rich and give to the needy**_

Gaston tosses an apple at Konata, which ended up in her mouth.

Lefou: _**He takes a wee percentage,**_

Gaston: _**But I'm not greedy**_

_**I rescue pretty damsels**_

_**And say "I won"!**_

Gaston flirted with Ami making her disgusted some more.

Gaston's men: _**What a guy**_

Gaston: _**Ha Ha**_

Gaston's men:_** It's Gaston**_

"Break it down!" Gaston said as he and his men begins whistling and do a river dance.

Gaston: _**I like a honest fight and a saucy little maid**_

Gaston's men: _**What he's basically saying is he likes to get - -**_

Gaston: _**Paid**_

_**So**_

_**When a beast in the bush**_

_**Grabs a girl by the tush**_

_**That's bad**_

Gaston's men: _**That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad**_

Gaston: _**When a beauty's with a beast**_

_**It makes me awfully mad**_

Gaston's men: _**He's mad**_

_**He's really, really mad**_

With a smirk, he gets his dagger ready planning on using it to strike down Sonic who is getting concerned as Gaston gets closer.

Gaston: _**I'll take my dagger and ram it through your heart**_

_**Keep your eyes on me, boys, 'cause I'm about to start...**_

Before Gaston could attack, Ami came out of nowhere and kicks Gaston knocking him into a tree, knocking him out. Everyone else gasped in shock, some in amazed while Sonic looks at her in admiration.

"Man! That was annoying!" Ami said with a frown.

"Why you big..." One of Gaston's men, Xigbar, yelled about to fire a spear with his gun. He fired but Ami got out of the way. It was heading towards Tsukasa but she jumped into Kagami's arms in the nick of time. Meanwhile, the spear continues its flight, bouncing off a nearby tree.

Ami begins beating the guys. She punched furiously at Xigbar, and elbowed another, Xaldin, in the stomach. Two others, Luxord and Saix, prepare to attack her and Ami jumps into the air. There's a freeze frame as Ami brushes her hair and the wind begins blowing through her hair. Then she does a scissor kick at Saix and Luxord.

Lefou chases after her and Ami runs up a tree and ends up behind him, who tries to protect himself with the accordion, but Ami punches through it and knocks him out.

Another man, Marluxia, runs towards her, but Ami stops him, by doing a spinning kick. Finally, everyone was down and Ami walked towards Sonic who was still holding Tsukasa.

Ami said, "So, shall we?" As Ami walked off, Sonic looks after her still in disbelief.

"Wait a minute." Sonic said as he dropped Tsukasa and follows Ami, the others following. He said, "Wait a minute, hold it. Where did that come from?"

"What?" Ami asked confused.

"That!" Sonic said pointing back to where the fight scene has happened. "Back there! That was incredible! When did you learn that?"

Ami chuckles as she turned to Sonic. "Well, when one like me lives by herself, one learn these things in case..." She sees something behind Sonic and shouted, "Of a spear in your butt!"

"Huh?" Sonic looks and sure enough, a spear is sticking out of Sonic's rear. Sonic chuckles as he said, "Well, what do you know?"

Sonic tries to get the spear out but he just flinched each time he tried to do so. "Oh man! This is my fault, I'm so sorry!" Ami said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Odd asked puzzled as he and the others caught up.

"Sonic was hurt." Ami explained in concern.

"Ouch. Must have got in there during the fight." Kagami cringed looking at the arrow.

"What?!" Odd gasped freaking out seeing the spear in Sonic's rear. "Sonic's hurt?! On no! Sonic's going to die!"

"Relax, I'm okay." Sonic said with an annoyed sigh.

Odd yelled, "Don't do this, Sony! You're too young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated! Turn your head and cough!" Turning to the others, he added, "Who knows the Heimlich?!"

"Calm down, Odd." Ami said. Then she said, "If you want to help Sonic, go into the woods and find me a white flower with pink thorns."

"Gotcha! White flower, pink thorns!" Konata exclaimed as she heads off to find the flower.

"I'm on it." Kagami said as she and Odd leave to help Konata.

"Geez, what's with it with flowers and thorns?" Miyuki remarked as she and Tsukasa left to help Kagami, Konata and Odd. Once everyone else is gone, Sonic turned to Ami puzzled.

"Stupid question. What are the flowers for?" Sonic asked.

"To get rid of them." Ami said with a smirk.

"Oh. Good mover."

"Now hold still so I can yank this thing out." Ami pulled the arrow a bit but Sonic yelped and jumped away from her.

"Watch it with the yanking!" Sonic yelled. Ami tries to get the spear but Sonic kept dodging.

"Knock it off! It has to come out!" Ami yelled trying to get the spear but kept missing.

"No, it's tender!"

"Hold still!"

"What you doing is the opposite of helping!" Sonic snapped.

"Stop moving!"

"Hold it, time out!"

"Would you..." Ami said, angrily. But then she sighed and said, "Okay. What do you propose we do?"


	9. My Beloved Hedgehog and Me

Chapter 9: My Beloved Hedgehog and Me

Odd and the Lucky Star are still looking around for the flowers Ami has asked for. They were in the area with what they're looking for but they didn't notice them.

"White flower, pink thorns. White flower, pink thorns." Konata mumbled as she looks around.

"Hey, we found them." Tsukasa said finally noticing them. Then they heard a familiar scream.

"Sonic!" Miyuki yelled alarmed.

"Hang on, buddy! We're coming!" Odd yelled as he grabs a flower. He and the others run back to where they left Sonic and Ami.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in that area, Sonic groans as Ami pulled harder to get the spear out. "Ouch. That hurts." Sonic groaned trying not to scream.

"Hold on. I can see the head." Ami said as she continues to look at the spear she managed to almost pull out so far. Ami groans as she pulled harder.

"It's almost." Sonic yelled then he jerked and falls over. The two are in an awkward spot: Ami is right on top of Sonic. The two looked at each other and blushed like mad.

"Ahem." The two looked up and sees Odd and the others coming back, staring and looking amused at the two.

Embarrassed, Sonic got Ami off of him as he said, "Uh, nothing happened, okay. We were just, uh..."

"You know, if you really wanted to be alone, just tell us, okay?" Kagami asked with a grin.

Sonic groaned as he rolls his eyes. "Look, you, that is the last thing I wanted that is on my mind! The princess and I were..."

Suddenly Sonic yelps as Ami finally got the spear out. He turned and looked at Ami who smiles as she held the spear in her hand. Sonic just groaned.

"Hey, is that blood?" Odd asked, "Because I am not good in the sight of blood and I always..." And with that, he and Konata both fainted. Sonic walked over and picked them up, as he, Ami, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki continued to walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group continues on their way to Kotake's castle, the rest of them notes looks Megatron and Nami are giving each other, including smiles, as a song begins.

Offscreen man: _**My beloved monster and me**_

_**We go everywhere together**_

With Kagami's help, Sonic pulls a tree over a river so Ami won't get wet. Ami gave him a smile, making the hedgehog blush as he come across.

_**Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves**_

_**Gets us through all kinds of weather**_

Once Ami got across, Sonic looks at Ami as if in some sort of trance and then moves away just as Odd and the others were about to cross. Suddenly the tree went back into its upright position, sending the group flying in the air screaming before they landed back on the ground with a grunt.

_**He will always be the only thing**_

_**That comes between me and the awful sting**_

A bit later, Sonic was trying to swat a bunch of flies and mosquitoes that is bugging him. Seeing this, Ami pulled off a branch holding a spider web and then runs around catching the bugs then she wrapped it up like a cotton candy. Smiling, she gave it to Sonic who takes it happily. He eats it much to the disgust of some of the others. As they walked away, Ami licked her fingers and smiled at Sonic.

_**That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean**_

A bit later once again, Sonic grabs a Politoad and blows it up like a balloon. He gave it to Ami, making the pink-haired girl blushed. Grabbing an Ekans, Ami blows it like a balloon as well then makes it into a balloon puppy. Blushing, she gives it to Sonic.

Smiling, the two held hands making the others smirks a bit as they walked off.

_**Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**_

With a smirk, Ami pushed Sonic. "Hey!" Sonic yelled laughing a bit.

_**La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la**_

The two pushed each other while laughing. Then Ami gave Sonic a big push and runs off laughing, letting her balloon go. Sonic lets his balloon go and chases after her laughing as well. The 'balloons' they once held floated off into the sky.

_**La-la, la-la, la-la**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the group arrives at a windmill which is not far from their destination: back to Toonia. "Well, there it is, princess. Your new home." Sonic said with a sad sigh as he points at the castle in Toonia.

"So that's Toonia, eh?" Ami asked surprised. "It's huge!"

Odd nodded as he said, "Tell me about it. Sonic here thinks Kotake is compensating for something and I think means he has a really..."

Miyuki kicks Odd, stopping him. "Odd-kun, cool it."

Sonic looks at Ami, who looks back, both longingly. Blushing, Sonic turns away as he said, "I think we better get going."

"Bye." Konata agreed. As the group prepares to continue on, Ami looks concerned. Then she smiles, getting an idea.

"Yeah, but Sonic? Guys? I...I'm worried...about Odd!" Ami exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sonic asked puzzled as he looks back.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked puzzled. Ami points at Odd exclaiming, "Look at him! He doesn't look so hot!"

Confused, Odd said, "What are you talking about? I'm fine, I think."

Kneeling down, Ami looked at Odd in the eyes and said, "That is what they all say like you just said then before you know, you're on your back."

Odd paused confused, not getting it. Ami added, "You know, dead?" Sonic suddenly realized what Ami is up to...and he likes the idea. The others got it as well.

"You know, Odd-kun, she's got a point." Tsukasa said with a smirk.

"You do look awful, Odd. You better sit down." Sonic suggested.

"I can make you some kool aid." Kagami offered smiling.

Now convinced, so to speak, Odd said, "I didn't want to say anything before but I got this twinge in my neck and when I turn my head, watch!" He turned his neck in a very sharp way until his head was completely sideways. "See?"

"Odd." Kagami said with a groan.

"Okay, too much than we needed to know." Miyuki said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Who's hungry?" Konata asked as Tsukasa is getting ready to cook some food.

"I'd go look for some dinner." Sonic said as he leaves.

"I'd get the firewood!" Ami exclaimed as she heads out to do so. As the others left to do something or another, Odd is suddenly all alone and confused.

"Where are you going? I can't feel my fingers! Spleen!" Odd yelped. He looked down and sighed sadly, "I think I need a hug."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At sunset later that evening, the whole gang has since made a fire and is cooking their dinner. Ami is eating her food happily. "Man, this is good. I can't believe I didn't have this until now." Ami said as she bites into her food. "So what is this?"

"Oh, it's weed rat. Quicksilver style." Sonic said sheepishly.

"Oh really?"

"All I'm eating is chocolate cones." Konata remarked as she bites into her chocolate cones.

"That is all you want to eat." Tsukasa chuckled as she bites into some walnuts.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Kagami remarked as she chows down on carrots like Bugs Bunny.

Ami took another bite and smiles, "Man, this is so tasty! You are a good cook for someone who is the fastest thing alive."

Sonic chuckles as he said, "Believe it or not, this can be good in stews. I know it isn't normal for a hedgehog to brag but I can make a mean weed rat stew." Then both Ami and Sonic laugh. Once she's done laughing, Ami turns to the castle faraway and sighs.

"Tomorrow night, I will be dining differently." Ami said sadly.

As Sonic gulps, he thought of something. Then blushing, Sonic said, "Well, if you want...you can come over to my home. I can cook everything you want. Swamp toad soup, fish eye tartare, you name it."

Ami smiles as she said, "That would be great. Thanks." Sonic slurped up his rat tail and smiles.

The two looked at each other smiling and into each other's eyes. Then, leaning closer, Sonic then said, "Uh, Princess?"

"Please...call me Ami." Ami said with a warm smile. Blushing, Sonic then said struggling to say something, "I was wondering... Are you..."

But finally, Sonic gave up and pointed to the rat, "Are you going to finish that? It doesn't look like you want it." But the rat is soon forgotten as Ami and Sonic stared at each other. The two leaned forward and forward. It looks like they were about to kiss...

Suddenly Odd pops up, chuckling, "Man, this is romantic! And a perfect sunset to do it in!"

Then the Lucky Star girls notices something odd about Ami; her eyes turned green. Alarmed, Ami sees the sunlight and yelps. She yells, "Sunset already?! Oh crud!" Realizing what she just said, she quickly continued, "Well, it's getting late, so, uh..."

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked puzzled and disappointed.

Konata pauses then narrows her eyes, "You know what? I think I know what's going on here."

Ami widen her eyes in fear, thinking she has been found out. Then Konata smirks as she said, "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

Realizing that the danger has passed, Ami sighed then chuckled sheepishly, "Well, you found me out. I'm so scared..." She walks backwards to the stairs of the windmill, going up them to the door. "I think I should go inside. Good night!" Ami then quickly opens the door, runs in, and closes it, puzzling the others.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, Ami." Odd said cheerfully. "I used to be afraid of the dark until..."

Then Tsukasa gasped and freaked out, "Wait! I am afraid of the dark! AHHHH!" She runs behind Kagami, who rolls her eyes at this. Sonic sighs. Then he looks up and smiles as Ami who poked her head out and smiled at him.

"Good night, Sonikku." Ami said.

"Good night, Ami." Sonic responded. After that, Ami went inside the windmill and closes the door once more. The others then looked at Sonic who smiles happily at where Ami used to be.

"I get what's going on here." Odd said with a smirk.

Sonic, snapping out of it, said, "What are you on about?"

"Nah, forget it. I know you two liked each other."

"He's right. I can see it too!" Kagami said happily.

"You're both crazy. I am taking her back to that old lord!" Sonic snapped as he walked away in frustration.

"Sonic-kun, I know crazy and Odd-kun and Kagamin ain't crazy. We all can tell that you like the princess." Miyuki said smirking.

"Come on, Sonic. Get back to reality. Go in and tell Ami how you feel!" Konata insisted.

"What is there to tell? Even if I do tell her that that, well you know but I am not saying I do because I don't...she's a princess and I'm..." Sonic hesitated, wondering what he should say. Then he sighed and sat down on the hill looking at the kingdom.

"The fastest thing alive?" Odd said concerned.

"Yeah. Something like that." Sonic said sadly. Then he got up and walked away.

"Where are you going now?" Odd asked.

"To get more firewood," Sonic answered. As Sonic walks off, the group looks concerned and turned to a pile of firewood that hasn't been used yet.

"Uh, couldn't we..." Tsukasa begins to say.

"Nah. Let the hedgie get some alone time." Kagami said nodding her head in concern.

"Yep." Odd said nodding in agreement.


	10. A Hideous Secret and the Proposal

Chapter 10: A Hideous Secret and the Proposal

Later, the group (except for Sonic) decides to check in on Ami as they went inside the windmill. Looking around, they could see no sign of the princess.

"Hey, Ami?" Odd asked looking around.

"Princess Ami!" Konata called out in concern.

"Where are you, Ami? You're too old to play hide and seek." Miyuki said.

Unknown to the group, someone is looking at them from the shadows, trying her best to avoid being seen.

"Okay, is it just me or is it getting creepy inside here?" Tsukasa asked in concern.

"Ami, come out! This is no time for games!" Konata yelled out. As the group walked on, the figure continues watching. Suddenly she bumps into something and fell onto the floor, alarming the group. The group looks alarmed as the figure stood up.

"It's a f...f...f..." Odd begins to say, trembling in shock. They see what the figure is: a hedgehog like Sonic, but her coloration was pink with some skin color around the arms and mouth. She had green eyes (like Sonic) and her spikes were combed neatly down her head, like hair and a red band of some kind was on top of her head. Like Sonic, she too wore white gloves and she also wore some gold wristbands. She also wore a red dress with a short skirt and red boots with a white line running across the two boots. Her name was Amy Rose.

"A freak!" Kagami yelled in horror.

"Wait, hold on!" Amy yelled alarmed as she grabs the group before they run off.

"Oh no! She got us!" Odd yelped alarmed.

"Ssh!" Amy hushed as she looks up nervously.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" Konata yelled hoping Sonic is nearby.

"Guys, calm down! It's okay!"

Odd then quickly gets into a fighting position as he exclaimed, "Okay, hedgehog! Who are you and what did you do with Ami?!"

"Guys, I am Ami."

"Oh sure. Pull another one." Miyuki scoffed in disbelief.

"No, really! It's me, Ami...in this body!" Amy explained. Konata looked at Amy and yelled out, "Oh my gosh...you ate the princess!!!!"

"Ami, can you hear me from in there?!" Odd yelled at Amy's stomach.

"Keep breathing, we'd get you out!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Konata yelled calling for Sonic once more.

"Guys, guys! Please!" Amy yelled as she managed to covered all of their mouths. "It is me...as a hedgehog." The group looks confused, then they looked into Amy's eyes. There is something familiar about them.

Suddenly Odd is the first to know as his eyes widen as he gets his mouth out of Amy's grip, "Ami?"

Amy sighs sadly as she said, "Yes, it's true."

"What the blawdy heck? I don't believe it!" Konata said as she gets her mouth free.

Once everyone else's mouths are freed, Miyuki said, "Ami? What happened to you? You are, well...kinda different."

"I'm a hedgehog, okay!" Ami groaned as she walks away from the others sadly.

"I bet it was something you ate!" Tsukasa said alarmed.

"I knew it! I told Sonic those rats were a dumb idea. You are what you eat, Rosa told me. Now..." Odd begins to say.

(A/N: The "Rosa" Odd is referring to is Rosa the lunch lady from Code Lyoko.)

"No, it isn't that! I have...always been this way. When I was little, a witch named Sedusa casted a spell that changed my lifestyle forever." Amy said sadly.

"A spell?" Kagami gasped in shock.

"We haven't seen you like this before." Odd added. With a sigh, Amy looked into a barrier with water in it and sees her reflection.

"The only time I become my hedgehog self is when the sun goes down. When it's sun up, I am my human self." Amy sighs, then she said, "'By night one day, by day another. This shall be the norm...until you find true love's first kiss...and then take love's true form'."

"Wow. I didn't knew you liked poetry." Tsukasa said, wiping off a tear.

"Like I said before, the spell made me who I am now." Tears formed in Amy's eyes as she said, "Every night I become this," Angrily, she punches the water, splashing it, "This horrible, disgusting hedgehog!"

The group watched Amy as she walked away. "I have to stay in a tower and wait for the day when my true love come rescue me. Which is why I have to marry Lord Kotake before the sun sets and he sees me like this." Amy then begins to cry.

"Wow. That's deep, Ami." Konata said sadly as she gives the female hedgehog a handkerchief to get rid of her tears.

Odd pauses then he said, "Okay, calm down, Ami, calm down. It's not all that bad. You're not ugly. I am not going to lie to you. Sometimes hedgehogs can be big beauties. You only think that because you only look like this at night."

"You must understand. I'm a princess and this isn't how princesses are meant to look!" Amy said with a groan.

Kagami pauses to think. Then she snapped her fingers as she got an idea. She said, "You know, Ami-chan, you don't have to marry Lord Kotake you know."

"I have to! Only my true love's kiss can break the spell!"

"Kagamin got something though." Konata said as he sat down next to Amy. "You're a female hedgehog, which is a paranormal thing. And Sonic, he's also a hedgehog. You two got something in common."

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the group, Sonic has returned holding some flowers that consists of three daisies. He thought about what the others has said and realized they were right. He got to admit how he feels to the princess. The question is, how?

"Well, uh, Ami...How is it going? Good? Yeah, same here." Sonic said practicing what he has to say to the girl he has grown feelings for. "I found these flowers and since you're kinda...beautiful and all...well, I don't like them but I figure you would since you're beautiful. But I liked you the same. I...uh..." Then Sonic groans. "Man, I am in deep crud." With a sigh, he goes up to the door and is about to knock. "Here goes." Before he could knock, he hears Amy speaking inside the windmill. He stops short to listen in.

"I can't marry who I want! Look at me for crying out loud! Who could love someone so ugly, mean, and nasty like me?! 'Princess' and 'ugly' don't mix very well. That is why I can't stay with Sonic!" Amy yelled from inside the windmill. Sonic looked shocked and backed away.

"My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love." Amy continued. Sonic sighs sadly. He then drops the flowers to the ground as he walks off very upset.

"Who am I kidding? I may as well get that brat and get rid of that idiot once and for all." Sonic said angrily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the windmill, unaware of Sonic listening and misunderstanding, Amy continued, "That is how it has to be. It's only way to break the spell."

"I see. At least do the right thing and tell Sonic the truth." Odd insisted with a frown.

"Well I suppose..." Amy said hesitating. Then she gasped, "No way! I can't say anything! And you guys shouldn't ever! Never let anyone know!"

"Come on. What's the use of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets?" Konata protested.

"Guys, promise me. Promise you won't tell, please!" Amy pleaded.

"Oh, very well." Kagami sighed.

"We won't say anything." Odd agreed. As he and the others walked out, Odd turned back to Amy and said, "But I still think you should tell Sonic before it's too late. In the end, you got to do the right thing." Amy pauses to think as Odd joins the others outside.

Amy looked outside as they walked away. She then sees the daisies, unknown to her, Sonic has dropped before he left. She picked up one of them and looked at it as she goes back inside the windmill. 'Well, if I can't decide, maybe this daisy will.' Amy thought with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day comes. Before the sun would rise, Sonic's group (except for Amy) is sleeping outside. Meanwhile inside, Amy was plucking the last pedals of the daisy.

"I tell him." Amy said as she plucks a pedal off. She then plucks off another. "I tell him not." She plucks off another. "I tell him." Again. "I tell him not." Then she smiles widely as she plucked off the last pedal. "All right! I tell him!" Smiling, Amy goes outside the windmill to speak with Sonic, not caring what she looks.

"Sonikku! There's something I gotta..." Amy stops short when she then notices that the sun is rising.

Sighing, Amy waits as the sun came completely out. Suddenly she transforms and when she's done, she's back to her human self, Ami. After turning back to her human self, she sees something that made her smiled. Sonic is walking back up the hill towards the windmill. Ami came down the stairs and approaches him. Her smile fades when she notices Sonic has an upset look on his face.

"Hey Sonikku, are you okay?" Ami asked in concern.

"Oh fine. I am always better." Sonic said sarcastically, passing Ami without looking at her.

"Well...listen. There's something I got to tell you."

Sonic turns around and snapped harshly, "Forget it! I heard everything last night!"

"You overheard what we said last night?" Ami asked surprised.

"Every word! It's what you have said, 'Who could love someone so ugly, mean, and nasty?'" Sonic said, mocking what Ami has said.

Ami suddenly expects what Sonic is thinking. "Sonikku...But I figure it wouldn't matter to you!"

"It does to me!" Sonic snapped. As Ami looked at him in shock, trumpet sounds and hoofs noises are approaching.

Sonic turned to the direction and remarked, "Well, they're here. I got a surprise for you, princess."

Soon the source of the noises is revealed: it's Pie and his men approaching, followed by Gantu, Kisshu and Tart and riding on a horse in iron pants that seems to make him look big is Lord Kotake himself.

The Lucky Star girls woke up and gasped as they see a familiar lord and his men arriving. "It's Lord Kotake!" Kagami yelled alarmed.

Odd woke up groaning, "Hey what's going on? Did I miss something?" He looks up and yelped as he sees Pie's men passing by him, one of them looking at him funny. He quickly muffled his voice sounding like someone else was talking, "Who said that? Couldn't have been the cat," He then runs off to hide in the windmill.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mister 'Tall and Mighty'." Konata said sarcastically.

"Don't give me an excuse to make you into a deadmeat!" Kotake snapped. "Just be glad you got me what I asked you all to get me!" He then looked at ami and smiles. "Ah, Princess Ami."

"Okay, a deal's a deal! Hand it over!" Sonic snapped angrily. Kotake sighs in annoyance and snaps his fingers. Kisshu hands him of a piece of documented paper in which he handed over to Sonic.

"Here, the deed to your forest. I cleared it out earlier like I agreed. Take it and get out of my sight!" Kotake snapped. Without a word, Sonic grabs the deed. He then walks away without looking at any of the others.

"Wait, Sonic...couldn't we..." Ami said struggling to say something. Then she gave up as she sighs. With a smirk, Kotake turned to Ami who just stares at him.

"Forgive me if I startled you, Princess, but you startled me! I have never seen a beautiful girl like you before." Kotake then takes Ami's hand and kissed it. "I am Lord Kotake Tetsuya, at your service."

"Oh, no, no." Ami said as Kotake snapped his fingers.

Pie begins to pick up the lord as the princess continues, "Forgive me, for we were just saying a short..." She stops as Kotake is lifted out of his iron pants and put gently onto the ground. "Farewell." Then she thought, 'Geez, when they did the short jokes, I didn't realize what Sonic and the others were meaning.'

Kotake laughs cruelly as he said, "Oh, how disgustedly sweet. But you don't have to waste good manners on that stupid hedger." As Sonic walks away, he cringes hearing the insult. "After all, it's not like he has any feelings."

The Lucky Star girls looked upset at this insult. Ami however just sighs as she said, "No you're right. He doesn't." Kotake smiles and kissed her hand once more. Odd watched on as he gets a bit disgusted.

"Princess Ami Onuki, I ask for your hand in marriage." Kotake said with a smile. Ami looks surprised as Kotake continues, "Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

Ami looked up as she sees Sonic looking back a bit then walking off once more. She frowns then she said, "Lord Kotake, I accept. Nothing would make..."

"Good!" Kotake said wickedly, interrupting Ami. "Time to make the plans for tomorrow will be the wedding!"

"No!" Ami yelled. Sonic looked back as she continues, "I mean, why should we wait? I am not patient like other brides. Let's married right now before the sun sets."

"Oh, an anxious princess. I liked that." Kotake chuckled. "You're right, the sooner we wed, the better! We got a much to do! Get a caterer, cake, a band, a guest list." Then he speaks to Kisshu and Tart. "You two! Go round up some guests!"

"Yes, sir," Kishu and Tart both said in salute. Pie placed both Kotake (back in his iron pants) and Ami on Kotake's horse. Ami looks at Sonic worried as she rode off towards the castle.

"Fare-thee-well, hedgehog." Ami said. As Kotake's group with Ami head back to Toonia, Odd came out of hiding. In concern, he, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki followed Sonic who was leaving.

"Sonic, are you crazy? You're letting her get away!" Odd yelled in disbelief.

"Who cares?" Sonic mumbled.

"Sony-kun, there is something about her you don't know about!" Miyuki protested.

"We all talk to her last night, she's..." Konata tried to said, only to get interrupted by Sonic.

Sonic snapped, interrupting Konata, "I know what you're talked about last night! You're all great pals aren't you? If you are pals with her, why don't you follow her home?!" As he storms off (with a storm appearing over him), Odd looks sad, his eyes with tears in them.

"But...I wanted to go you, Sony." Odd said sadly.

"I told you! I told you all! None of you are coming home with me! I live alone! My forest! Only the fastest thing alive! No one else! Got it?! No one! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, seifuku girls and cat!!!!"

"Ouch." Kagami said with a cringe.

"But Sonic, I thought..." Odd begins to say.

"Yeah, you know what? You're wrong!" Sonic yelled as he walks on back to his home.

"Sony..."

Sonic stormed off, leaving the others alone. "Poor Sonic." Tsukasa said with a sigh. Odd sighs sadly as he leaves along with Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki not bothering to look back.

Kagami puts a hand on Odd's back as she said to him sadly, "Come on Odd-kun, don't be upset."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As an offscreen man sings, Sonic finally returns home. He looks up and sighs.

Offscreen man: _**I heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do ya**_

_**It goes like this the fourth, the fifth**_

_**The minor fall the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing hallelujah**_

Back at Sonic's home, Sonic walks on then stops to look at a broken mirror on the ground, showing his reflection. He cringes at this.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

In a room back at Kotake's castle, Ami was getting help from a servant who is helping her into her pinkish white wedding dress (think of it as Sleeping Beauty's ballgown only pinkish white). She sighs sadly. Ami looks at herself in the dress in the reflection in the glass of the chandelier. She sighs sadly. Is this what she really wants?

In a special room, Kotake was looking in Melvin who is in her mirror screen form. He smirked and looked at Kisshu who gave his boss the thumbs up. He turned back to Melvin who grins nervously trying to make himself look like he was agreeing with him in the suit.

_**Baby, I've been here before**_

_**I know this room I've walked this floor**_

At a river in the forest, Odd was looking down at his reflection sadly. Then he hears some crying and turned. To his surprise, Miyako, in her normal, non-demoniac form, was crying sadly. Feeling sorry for Miyako, Odd comes over and begins to comfort the powerpuff girl. Miyako looks at Odd and smiles.

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

Inside his home, Sonic sees that the whole place is mostly empty now. Except for a sunflower in a jar. He picks it up and looks at it. With a deep frown, he threw the flower into the fireplace, burning it.

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**But love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

Back at the castle, Ami eyes the top decoration of the wedding cake with a plush of herself and a plush of Kotake trying to make him look taller. Ami frowns and pushed the plush down to half his size.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Halleujah, halleujah**_

Sonic tries to eat his food back. But then he sighs sadly and covers his face, moaning. For the first time ever, he was really alone. He now regrets even letting her go.

_**And all I ever learned from love**_

_**Is how to shoot at someone**_

_**Who outdrew you**_

Meanwhile with Ami, she was eating her soup alone, looking very sad.

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

She places her face down, shredding tears. She is now regret even letting him go.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_


	11. Crash the Wedding!

Chapter 11: Crash the Wedding!

Back at Sonic's home, he sighs trying his best to forget what has happened. Suddenly he hears a noise outside his home. He goes outside to investigate what it was. To his surprise, he sees a familiar and upset cat placing some wood onto the ground.

"Odd?" Sonic asked surprised. Odd however ignored Sonic as the cat continues with what he's doing. "Okay, what in blazes are you doing?"

"What do you think? I am making a wall, doofus!" Odd snapped angrily as he looked up.

"I see. But isn't the wall supposed to go around my property, not through it." Sonic said frowning.

"Actually your half!" Odd snapped pointing at one side and at another. "Your half is on the right, my half is on the left!"

"Your half?"

"You forget, I helped saved the princess. I did half the work so I get half of this place!" Odd then points to a rock, remarking, "Now give me that rock that looks like your ugly head!"

Anger by the insult, Sonic snapped, "Get lost, stupid kitty cat!"

"No, you get lost!" Odd yelled.

"This is my property!"

"You mean ours!"

Sonic grabs the tree branch Odd was using in an attempt to get rid of it, but Odd grabs it. "Let go!" Sonic ordered.

"You let go!" Odd responded in a snap.

"Stubborn little kitty!"

"Smelly quickster hedger!"

"Okay, fine!" Sonic snapped as he let go of the branch and walked off. Odd is not done with him yet as he followed him angrily. Meanwhile, Konata and her friends arrive on the scene and watched this.

"Come back here! I am not done with you yet!" Odd yelled as he continues following Sonic.

"Guess what? I'm done with you!" Sonic snapped not bothering to look back.

"Okay, listen! With you it's always, 'me, me, me!' Well, guess what? It's my turn now!!! So shut up and listen! You were mean to me, insulted me, and don't care for anything I do no matter how much I try!!!! You are either pushing me around or away!"

Sonic turned and glares angrily. "Oh is that so? If you I treated you like that, why in your right mind did you come back?"

"Because I'm your friend and friends forgive each other!" Odd exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sure. Right, Odd. I forgive you...FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK!" Then Sonic went into the outhouse and slams the door. The others continued looking on in disbelief.

"Sony is being himself again." Konata sighs.

Odd groans as he said to Sonic still inside the outhouse, "Oh bother. You are so wrapped in layers like a paopu, you are afraid of your own feelings!"

"Go away!" Sonic yelled inside the outhouse.

"You're doing it again! You are trying to push me away like you did to Ami! Heck all she ever did was like you!"

"Why, she may even love you, Sonic-kun." Konata said as she and the others, not wanting to watch any more, walked over.

"Love me? Ha! He said I was an ugly, mean, and nasty thing!" Sonic snapped angrily. "I heard you talking!"

"Okay, let me get this clear: she wasn't talking about you!" Tsukasa snapped.

"She was talking about..." Odd paused, remembering him and the others' promise to Ami. "Someone else."

A pause as Sonic didn't respond. Then the door opened and Sonic came out surprised. "Wait. She...wasn't insulting me? Then...who was she talking about?" Sonic asked hopefully.

Odd turns around angrily as he said, "Forget it! Why should I tell you anything when you don't wanna listen?"

"Odd..."

"No!" Odd snapped as he sat down on the ground.

"He's upset, Sonic-kun." Miyuki said concerned.

"I'd apologized if I were you." Kagami added nodding.

"Look, I'm sorry, everyone, okay?" Sonic snapped. Odd and everyone else looked at him and frowned. Sonic sighs, realizing that he didn't mean it. He tried again as he looked down, "I'm sorry...I guess I am a ugly, mean, and nasty thing." Sonic looked up hopefully with a smile. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Odd paused then turned to a smile. "Aw, why not? We're friends so I should. That is what we're for, right" the cat said chuckling.

"True." Sonic said smiling as he place out his hand hoping Odd would shake it. "Friends?"

Odd smiled as he places his paw onto Sonic's hand. "Friends."

"Friends." Kagami said placing out her hand.

"Friends." Tsukasa said placing out her hand.

"Friends." Miyuki said placing out her hand.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus!" Konata said as she places her hand onto the others' hands. The others looked at Konata oddly as Konata shrugs innocently. "What? They're friends."

Soon Sonic got a thought. "So, uh, what did Ami say about me?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Aw, don't ask us." Odd said with a smile.

"Yeah, just asked Ami yourself." Tsukasa added with a smile.

Sonic gasped in horror as he realized something, "The wedding! We will never make it in time!"

Konata laughs as she said, "Don't worry, like some movies, for where there's a will, there's a way."

"How are YOU all going to get there? I'm DEFINITELY fast enough to get there with time to spare under my own steam, but I'm NOT strong enough to carry all of you in case I need back-up." Sonic comments.

Odd grins and he said, "No, but I've already made arrangements with somebody who IS strong enough to carry all of us." He then whistled and suddenly, a familiar powerpuff girl appeared riding a black dragon named Maleficent and landed onto the ground.

"Come on! We got a wedding to stop!" Miyako shouted laughing.

"The demon puff!" Tsukasa yelped as she hides behind Kagami.

"Relax, sister. I think they are our friends now." Kagami said calmly.

"Odd?" Sonic asked in amazement.

"Hey, what can I say? It's my animal magnetism." Odd said with a smirk. The others laughed as Sonic grabs Odd.

"Come here!" Sonic laughed as he gave Odd a noogie.

"Okay, okay. Knock it off. Don't get all like that. No one likes a messy kitty." Odd chuckles. Everyone then got on Maleficent.

"Hang on, guys! This is going to be a whacked out flight!" Miyako exclaimed. Everyone on Maleficent's back held on as the dragon flew up into the air very fast. Then they makes their way towards Toonia. Their mission? Stop the wedding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Toonia, the guests (forcefully) go to the church where the wedding of Ami and Kotake begins. As they watch, Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) was the priest of the wedding. Gantu was nearby holding the cue cards, one of them say "Shut Up!" on it.

Lovejoy sighs heavily and speaks, "People of Toonia, we are here to witness the union of..." As Lovejoy speaks, Ami looks out the window and is nervously upon seeing the sun was setting. "...our new king and his..."

"Uh, excuse me?" Ami said interrupting Lovejoy. "Can we go to the 'I do's'?" Kotake chuckled.

"Okay, for you." Kotake said with to a smirk, then he said to Lovejoy, "Just get to the 'I do's' and make it snappy!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the courtyard, Pie's men are on patrol and orders to let no one need the church. That is until Maleficent lands on the ground alarming them. The guards took one good look at the dragon, panic, and fled immediately.

"Ha! Run you cowards! Run at the sight of Maleficent!" Miyako laughed pointing at the men running in fear. Then she turned to Sonic's group who are all getting down from the Rayquaza. "So guys, what are we going to do now?"

"You and Malley have some fun. If we need you, we'd whistle! Okay?" Odd asked with a smirk.

"Good! I am hoping for butt whooping!" Miyako said as she giggled. She leans down forward to give Odd a kiss making him blush. With a smile, Maleficent and Ember fly off to have some 'fun' by chasing more of Pie's men off.

Sonic, Odd and the Lucky Star girls make their way towards the church where the wedding is at. Before Sonic can step into the church, Odd stopped him. "Hey guys, wait! Sony, wait a minute! You got to do this the right way!" Odd said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked puzzled.

"There's a line you have to wait for. The preacher or what they are using will say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Then you go in and say, 'I object'!"

"This is ridiculous! There is no time for this!" Sonic snapped as he tries to go into the church once more.

"Hey, Sony. Come on! Stop!"

"Sony-kun, you love Ami, don't you?" Konata asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Sonic said with a sigh.

"You wanna hold her?"

"Yes."

"You wanna please her?"

"Yes!" Sonic yelled in annoyance.

"Then you got to try a little tenderness!" Konata said singing like Haruhi Suzumiya, and then she finished, "Chicks love that!"

"Fine. Whatever." Sonic said with a groan. He may as well go along with what they're suggesting. "When does this preacher or what they are using say this line?"

Odd paused then said, "Better check and see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the church, Lovejoy was about to conclude the wedding. No one notices Odd at one of the windows being lifted up there to watch by Sonic.

"And so, by the power vested in me..." Lovejoy began.

"Did you see anything?" Konata asked calling up to Odd.

"Everyone is in there!" Odd exclaimed trying to look through a strained window.

Inside, Ami is getting anxious as Lovejoy continues, "I now pronounce you husband and wife..."

"They're at the altar." Odd said continued to look through the window. Soon Lovejoy spoke loud enough as he said these words, "...king and queen."

"Oops. Too late." Odd said sheepishly.

"Oh forget the love of Mobius!" Sonic yelled angrily. He storms to the doors forgetting Odd who fell onto the ground. Before Ami and Kotake were about to kiss, the doors flew opened. Everyone turned and gasped in horror and/or surprise as Sonic and the Lucky Star girls runs inside the church.

"I object!" Sonic yelled enough for everyone to hear.

"Sonic?" Ami asked shocked and surprised.

Kotake glared at Sonic in annoyance and snapped, "What does this freaky dipstick wants now?" Sonic and his group looks around at the scared audience as they walked up to the altar.

"Uh, hey everyone! Are we having a good time?" Kagami asked chuckling nervously.

"Yo, I liked Toonia. Cleanest place ever." Konata said.

"What are you doing here?" Ami asked Sonic in concern.

"Oh, it's bad enough being alive when no one smart enough wants you, but you have to show uninvited to a wedding..." Kotake begins to say.

Sonic ignores the annoying boy as he said to Ami, "Ami, we gotta talk."

"Oh, now you wanna talk? Too late, Sonikku, now if you don't mind..."

"You can't marry him!" Sonic yelled out.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"He's only interested in you so he can become king!"

"How did you know that?" Ami asked puzzled.

"Hey, why else Kotake does not bother to go saved Nami himself," Sonic said pointing it out.

"That's crazy!" Kotake protested innocently. "Ami, ignore this riffraff!"

"He is telling the truth!" Tsukasa yelled angrily at the villain.

"Forget it, time to kiss my true love." Ami said in annoyance.

"That's the thing! He's not your true love!" Sonic yelled.

"And why is that?"

Sonic looks nervous as he blushed saying, "Well, to tell you the truth, I..."

Kotake laughs wickedly as he figured it out, "I don't believe it! The fastest thing alive has fallen in love with the princess! Oh goodness!"

Kotake waved to Gantu who then held up a card that said, 'laugh and point'. Everyone in the audience did as the card said as they laughed and pointed at Sonic. Kotake laughed as he said, "This is the dumbest version of Beauty and the Beast ever!"

Sonic looks embarrassed. He wished he is somewhere else now. Of course, the only ones not laughing are Sonic's group. And a certain surprised princess.

"Sonikku...is this true?" Ami asked Sonic.

Before Sonic could say anything, Kotake interrupts, "Oh forget it! It's stupid! Ami my love, we are but a kiss away from our 'happily ever after'. Now kiss me!" Kotake puckers his lips expecting Ami to kiss him.

Ami, on the other hand, looked out the window seeing that the sun is about to set. She knew what she must do. Yet she is not sure she would regret doing it. Still...

"'By night one day, by day another'," Ami said. She then nodded as she turned to Sonic saying, "There is something I wanted to show you before..."

As everyone else watched, Ami stepped back. Soon the sun sets completely. Suddenly Ami transforms to the surprise of everyone. When she's done, she is back to her other form, Amy Rose. Everyone looked shocked and/or surprised. A lady in the audience fainted. Amy smiles sheepishly.

Sonic is the most surprised of them all and looked sheepishly as well. "Well, that explains everything." Of course, someone else isn't so understanding.

"A hedgehog?!" Kotake yelled furiously. "Pie! Kisshu! Tart! Guards!" Pie, Kisshu, Tart, and their men run forward as they separated Sonic from Amy.

Kotake yelled out as he points at Sonic's group, "Get those children out of my sight now! Get them all!" The Lucky Star girls find themselves struggling as Sonic tried to reach the girl he loved.

"No!" Sonic screamed.

"Sonikku!" Amy yelled in horror as the guards grabbed her.

"That stupid magic stuff is nothing!" Kotake snapped as he grabs a crown from a podium nearby and puts it on. "This marriage is binding, and that makes me king! See?!"

"Let go of me!" Amy yelled. "Sonic!"

"No!" Sonic cried out alarmed as he and his friends started to begin fighting off the guards.

"I got ya now!" A guard laughed as he gets ready to attack Sonic. Suddenly a laser arrow came from outta nowhere and knocks him down.

"Huh?" Sonic said confused, wondering who fired. To his surprise, the laser arrow came from Odd (he had entered the church of a sudden) who smirked.

"What the-?" Kotake asked shocked.

"How did you done that?" asked Sonic.

"Long story." Odd said. Sonic tries to push his way through the goons trying to get to Amy.

"Get out of my way!" Sonic yelled angrily as he tries to force his way in. But more of Pie's men piled on him.

"I'd make you regret the day we met! I will see to you that you all be drawn and quarters and only death can save you!" Kotake screamed furiously. Then taking out a knife, he held it near Amy's neck. "And as for you, my so-called wife..."

"Amy!" Sonic yelled in horror.

"I'd make sure you go back into that tower in pieces! I am the king!" Kotake said maliciously. Sonic got a hand free and he quickly whistled. Kotake continued ranting, "I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have..."

Suddenly a roar is heard and the front altar window opened up. Maleficent with Miyako riding her barges in. Maleficent smirked evilly as she leans down on Kotake. All Kotake could do is looked and screamed as Maleficent swallowed him up in one gulp.

"Okay, no one moves! My pet here is a dragon and I am not scared to use her!" Miyako yelled viciously. "I am a powerpuff girl on the edge." Maleficent soon belched as she spit out Kotake's crown that soon fell onto the ground.

Sonic's group laughed as Odd laughed, "Man, these celebrity weddings never last, do they?"

Everyone in the church cheered. With Kotake now gone, they no longer have any reason to fear him and his men anymore.


	12. Hedgehogly Ever After

Chapter 12: Hedgehogly Ever After

Blushing, Sonic comes forward to Amy and begins to say, "Uh, Amy?"

"Yeah, Sonikku?" Amy asked smiling.

"I...I love you."

Amy blushed. "Really?"

"Really, really." Sonic said with a smile.

"I love you too." Amy said smiling back.

Looking at each other, Sonic and Amy leaned forward...and kissed lovingly.

Smiling, Odd takes a card from Gantu, wrote something on the back, and hold it up to the audience. It said, 'Awwww'. And yes folks. This time I mean it.

"Awwww." the audience said with a smile. Suddenly the magic of whatever Amy is under pulled her away into the air. As everyone watched, Amy begins to shines brightly. One could hear a familiar voice.

"Until you find true love's first kiss and then take love's true form." The voice said echoing. Amy's eyes widen open as she gets consumed by the break. She soon makes a big flash breaking every framed glass window that has Kotake on it in the altar. Soon all is done and Amy landed back on the ground. Miyako noticed that one of the glass windows with Kotake on it is still standing and she broke it with her bubble wand.

Sonic comes over to help Amy up. The girl, as she recovers, looked confused as she looks herself over. She is still Amy Rose!

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"I...I don't get it. I am supposed to be beautiful." Amy said surprised and disappointed.

Sonic smiles lovingly as he said, "You are beautiful." Soon both Sonic and Amy blushed as they smiled at each other.

"Ohhhh...I was hoping this would be a happy ending." Konata giggled appily.

Sonic and Amy leaned forward to kiss. Then, as if to break the fourth wall, they looked at us. Sonic smirks and covers the camera as he and Amy then kissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, everyone in the crowd cheered as Sonic and Amy, in new wedding clothes, got married in the forest. As they smiled after they kissed, a song played from outta nowhere.

Offscreen man: _**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**_

Nearby, the Rugrats are in a band performing. They all shouted, "Oy!" Everyone in the crowd cheers, including those who weren't at the wedding.

_**Meant for someone else but not for me**_

Sonic and Amy runs through the crowd as Melvin watched happily and smiling proudly.

_**Love was out to get me**_

_**That's the way it seemed**_

_**Disappointment haunted all my dreams**_

The Winx girls turned a paopu fruit into a carriage and two lizards into horses.

_**And then I saw her face**_

_**Now I'm a believer and not a trace**_

_**Of doubt in my mind**_

Amy with a smile tosses her bouquet of flowers. Strawberry Shortcake and Susie, full awake, fights as they each try to catch up. But Miyako came out of nowhere and catches it. She is next to Odd looking at him. Odd and Miyako blushed as Sonic and Amy smiles and waved to them.

_**I'm in love**_

_**Ooh-aah**_

_**I'm a believer**_

_**I couldn't leave her**_

_**If I tried**_

The whole audience, friends and whatnot, waved goodbye to Sonic and Amy as they go on their honeymoon. Piglet then waved goodbye as well.

"God bless us, every one!" Piglet said happily.

As the band begins to strike up, Odd said to Miyako, "Is it alright if I sing this?"

Miyako smiles and nodded, "Sure."

"Come on, ev'rybody!" Odd exclaimed as he begins to sing and looked at Miyako happily.

Odd: _**Then I saw her face**_

_**Ha-ha**_

_**Now I'm a believer**_

Buzz and the Rugrats are in a chorus line kicking.

_**Listen!**_

_**Not a trace**_

_**Of doubt in my mind**_

Odd then continues to sing as he smiles happily.

_**I'm in love**_

_**Ooh-aah**_

_**I'm a believer**_

_**I couldn't leave her if I tried**_

Lazlo, Raj and Clam were dancing on a piano nearby. Lazlo wasn't watching where he was going as he knocks his friends down by accident.

_**Then I saw her face**_

_**Now I'm a believer**_

_**Hey!**_

A few of the audience were playing limbo with Buzz holding an end of the limbo stick. The Kotake-cosplaying was next and tried to go under but his mask was too big and he fell to the ground.

_**Not a trace**_

_**Uhh! Yeah**_

Even Gaston and his men were there for the wedding as they danced along with Strawberry Shortcake.

_**Of doubt in my mind**_

"One more time!" Odd exclaimed excited.

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm a believer **_

Piglet meanwhile, in revenge, pushed down the Kotake plush down until only the top of her head is visible.

Odd then dances like mad in front of the band.

_**Come on!**_

_**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,**_

_**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey**_

On a mat, the Three Caballeros were all making dance moves and spinning. They stopped and posed making the crowd cheered.

"Y'all sing it with me!" Odd said calling out to the crowd. Piglet was laughing while he danced with the plush Ami. The crowd begins to sing along happily.

Crowd: _**I**_

_**Believe**_

_**I believe**_

"People in the back!" Odd yelled as the crowd in the out waved their hands in the air like they just don't care.

_**I believe**_

_**I'm a believer**_

_**I believe**_

_**I believe**_

_**I believe**_

_**I believe**_

As for Sonic and Amy themselves, they rode off in their paopu carriage into the sunset. And they lived hedgehogly ever after.

Odd wearing shades is laughing madly as he said, "Man! That is so hilarious!" Miyako then hugged Odd tightly making her blushed and Odd unable to breath. "Oh boy. I can't breathe. I can't breathe." He laughed trying to breath.

**THE END**

CPT: And guys, that was the end of the story.

Everyone who appeared in this story: HOORAY!

CPT: BUT GUYS! Don't stop reading this story YET because there IS STILL one more chapter! And it's not the karaoke!

Odd: Why?

CPT: I decided to exclude it. Instead, the next chapter will show a trailer to my next parody. Stay tuned for it!

Everybody: And read and review!


	13. Coming Soon: Meet the Prowers

Here we have it! The promised trailer to... "Meet the Prowers"! Yes, it's a Meet the Robinsons parody. With my pal Erinbubble92 as Lewis, Mikuru Asashina (from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu) as Wilbur Robinson, and Metal Sonic as Doris the Bowler Hat.

BTW, Bugs and the Looney Tunes (who will appear at this trailer) will play the singing frogs. Anyway, enjoy the trailer!

* * *

First, we see nothing but a big city. Then, we hear a voice singing something.

Voice: _**No-no-noooo! No no no-no NO no-no no NOOOO, oh-no, oh-no...**_

The camera then zooms in on Bugs Bunny, standing on a roofside as he starts to sing.

Bugs: _**Yo sé...se terminó **_

_**Nuestro amor...**_

_**Divino... **_

Now Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner rise up from the ground as they clap.

_**Mis amigos...les declaré... **_

_**Les diré... **_

_**Que estoy seguro... **_

_**Qué es un hombre **_

_**Sin nada más **_

_**Si non un Señor **_

_**Con lágrimas **_

_**Debe decir **_

_**(debe decir) **_

_**Debe gritar **_

_**(debe gritar) **_

_**Debe sentir **_

_**(debe sentir)**_

_**En la verdad **_

_**(en la verdad) **_

_**Luché, gané **_

_**Sobresali **_

_**Lo hice Myyyyyy...**_

Now the camera zooms into Bugs' insides, where the title 'Meet the Prowers' is shown pulsing on something that looks like a heart. It's shown for about 5 seconds as the camera zooms back out as Bugs finishes his song.

Bugs: _**Waaaay!**_

The rabbit looks up and see the audience. "Eh, what's up, doc?" asked Bugs. The camera then cuts to the words 'A Futuristic Adventure Coming Soon', then fade out as the teaser ends.

* * *

Likey? Well, I'll start this parody after I finish with the three parodies I started. By now, see ya! ;) 


End file.
